DESPERTAR
by misue.d
Summary: Bella ha despertado como vampiresa. Todo es nuevo y magico. Edward la observa igual que antaño, esperando a que vuelva a ser ella. Amanecer narrado desde el punto de vista de Edward
1. Espera y sorpresa

**Espera y sorpresa**

Habían pasado tres días ya desde el nacimiento de Renesmee y mi amada Bella aún no había abierto los ojos. Era como si hubiese muerto sin embargo yo sabía que eso no era posible. Carlisle me había asegurado que la ponzoña había ingresado correctamente en el cuerpo de mi esposa y que solo debíamos esperar a que el cambio culmine, pero ella ni siquiera se había quejado una vez. No se había retorcido ni gritado, no había emitido el más mínimo gemido y, siendo lo que me dolía más, no había abierto los ojos ni dicho mi nombre ni una sola vez.

Yo, por supuesto, no me había separado de ella ni un solo minuto, aunque debo confesar que al oír los pensamientos de ese perro sentí el feroz impulso de ir y arrancarle la cabeza. Supongo que al despertar mi ángel sentirá lo mismo que yo y como ella es una neófita tendrá la excusa perfecta para darle su merecido a ese chucho. Me pregunto como se lo tomará. Espero que actúe como los demás vampiros primerizos, descontrolados y enloquecidos, así no podrán recriminárselo.

- Despertará pronto, Edward.

Alice no se había alejado de Bella tampoco. Como antes me confesó, ella la amaba tanto como yo pero de diferentes maneras. Intentaba consolarme tanto en sus pensamientos como en sus palabras. A veces pienso que no soy el único de esta familia que sabe leer la mente, ella sabía de alguna manera que me estaba retorciendo de dolor al ver el cuerpo rígido de mi amante postrado en esa camilla de operaciones, Alice sabía que me destrozaba el hecho de que yo era el causante de todo esto, yo y mis estúpidos arranques humanos. No estoy diciendo que me arrepienta de haber hecho el amor con mi Bella, solo digo que debería haber esperado hasta que se transformará. Jamás debí haberla arriesgado de esta manera.

-¡EDWARD!- Chilló Alice – te estoy hablando, ¿Por qué no dices nada?

- Déjame, Alice – gruñí - .

- No. No lo haré. Edward todo esta bien.

- Déjame, Alice, por favor… - pedí - .

_Hermano, no te permito que te sientas culpable por esto. Ella esta bien. Lo he visto. Por favor, Edward._

No podía. No debía dejarme convencer por Alice. Todo lo que le pasaba a Bella era mi culpa. Sí yo hubiese muerto cuando tuve que morir ella ahora estaría bien, seguiría siendo humana. Estaría segura y a salvo.

Alice dio media vuelta y se marchó a regañadientes refunfuñando a todo lo que daban sus pulmones mentales. Ella no entendía mi dolor, sin embargo, entendía _su dolor_. Ella también se mortificaba al ver a Bella inconciente y sin moverse. Debo confesar que Jasper fue de gran ayuda con su don. Sin él mi hermana y yo ya habríamos colapsado.

El cuerpo de Bella había comenzado a volverse blanco, más bien marfileño, su pelo había crecido a lo menos 10 cm. sin embargo, su estatura, su cintura y su espalda habían mantenido las mismas medidas por lo que el duendecillo de mi hermana había aprovechado de vestirla con un hermoso y demasiado provocador vestido de seda azul hielo ajustado de forma aturdidora a su cuerpo. Sí no hubiera estado tan preocupado habría disfrutado mucho de la vista. De seguro a Bella le daría un ataque si se viera así.

_Hijo, Renesmee quiere verte. ¿Por qué no bajas a verla un momento?_

La voz mental de Carlisle dejaba en evidencia su preocupación. Se preocupaba por mí, por Bella y por nuestra hija. Pero ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Abandonar a Bella? ¿Y si despertaba y yo no estaba? ¿Qué ocurriría entonces? No. Yo no me apartaría de mi esposa hasta que ella haya despertado, Renesmee estaría bien. No logro imaginar otra niña más mimada que esa, ella que estaba rodeada de tías, tíos, abuelos y perros que la amaban más que a sus propias vidas. No. Ella estaría bien. Mi lugar esta aquí, junto a mi Bella.

- Renesmee estará bien, papá. Ella entiende que yo debo estar con su madre ahora.

- Lo sé. Edward. Es solo que no te has movido en tres días. Estamos preocupados por ti.

_Esme comienza a preguntarse si sería bueno pedirle a Emmett que te sacara de esta habitación por la fuerza…_

_- _Estaba enterado_._

Carlisle frunció el ceño.

- Entonces, ¿qué harás?

- Me quedaré.

Carlisle quiso protestar pero algo en mi expresión lo convenció de no hacerlo. En vez de eso se sentó en su sofá de cuero negro y comenzó a observar a Bellacon expresión meditabunda. Él tampoco lograba entender el motivo por el cual Bella no había dado ninguna señal de dolor durante la transformación, después de unos momentos decidió que debía ser a causa de las morfina. Se puso de pie y salió a paso seguro de la habitación. Yo lo seguí con la mirada y luego a través de sus pensamientos hasta que llegó a la cocina junto a Esme.

Me voltee para ver a mi ángel que seguía con los ojos cerrados como si soñara el sueño de los cansados, silencioso y sutil. Que hubiera dado por saber que estaba pasando por su mente en ese momento, por acompañarla en ese rincón oscuro donde permanecía nuestro infierno. Solo podía tomarle la mano, nada más. Esto era mucho más frustrante que no poder leer su mente: no poder aliviar su dolor o sufrirlo en su lugar. Gustoso habría sufrido la transformación nuevamente por ella, para evitárselo a ella.

- Bella… - murmure- .

Los pasos de Carlisle se dirigían desde las escaleras a su despacho donde dormía Bella. Estaba tanto o más ansioso que yo por el estado de ella. No quería perderse ni un solo momento de la transformación. Él nos había acompañado a Esme, Rosalie, Emmett y a mí a cada instante y quería hacer lo mismo con mi esposa. Cosa que yo agradecía. La tensión mental que me provocaba la incertidumbre disminuía un poco cuando estaba con alguien a quién pudiera traspasar mis preocupaciones y anhelos.

— ¿Todavía no hay ningún cambio? – pregunto antes de entrar. Su ansiedad era casi palpable. ¿Me pregunto como se sentiría Bella si supiera que es el centro de atención?

—Ninguno. – respondí mientras acercaba mis labios a las manos de mi esposa.

—No queda ningún resto de olor a morfina. – apuntó Carlisle con aires de satisfacción.

—Ya lo sé.

Con un ágil movimiento se situó a un lado de la camilla y se acercó para hablarle de cerca.

—Bella, ¿puedes oírme?

Nada.

— ¿Bella? ¿Bella, amor? ¿Puedes abrir los ojos? ¿Puedes apretarme la mano?

Nada.

Pude notar el matiz de dolor que envolvía mi voz, pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Y si estaba sufriendo? ¿Y si la ponzoña no había logrado salvarla?

—Quizá, Carlisle, quizá haya llegado demasiado tarde. – grite con voz sofocada quebrándose en la ultima palabra.

—Escucha su corazón, Edward. – Me tranquilizó - Late con más fuerza que el de Emmett en su momento. Nunca había escuchado nada tan lleno de vida. Ella va a estar perfecta.

— ¿Y la... la columna? - no pude evitar preguntar.

—Sus heridas no eran peores que las de Esme, así que la ponzoña la curará igual que a ella.

En eso tenía razón. Aquella caída había destrozado el cuerpo de mi madre sin opción de mejora.

—Pero está tan quieta. Debo haber hecho algo mal.

—O quizás algo bien, Edward. – Contradijo - Hijo, has hecho lo mismo que hubiera hecho yo y más. No estoy seguro de que yo hubiera tenido la persistencia, la fe que ha sido necesaria para salvarla. Deja ya de reprocharte nada a ti mismo. Bella va a estar bien.

"_Bella va a estar bien". _Había escuchado esa frase más veces en estos últimos días que en todo el tiempo que he existido y en vez de hacerme sentir mejor, solo lograban que me preocupara aun más.

—Debe de estar pasando un verdadero calvario. – murmure apesadumbrado.

—No lo sabemos. Ha tenido una gran cantidad de morfina en su sistema y no conocemos qué efecto habrá causado en su experiencia de la transformación.

Me acerqué para besar el pliegue de su codo y murmure pegado a su piel lo único que era capáz de articular.

—Bella, te amo. Bella, lo siento.

_Edward, hijo. Baja y relájate un poco. Además Renesmee quiere verte y Rosalie se ve muy tentada a echar a Jacob a patadas en cualquier momento… eso no le gustaría nada a la pequeña._

—No, yo me voy a quedar aquí. Ya se las apañarán como puedan.

—Una situación muy interesante —replicó Carlisle—. Y yo que pensaba que lo había visto ya todo.

_La imprimación es realmente fascinante._

—Me ocuparé de eso más tarde. Nos ocuparemos – señale sosteniendo con más fuerza la mano de Bella.

—Estoy seguro de que entre los cinco podemos evitar que esto desemboque en un derramamiento de sangre.

_Rosalie realmente desea matar al licántropo._

Suspiré.

—No sé de qué lado ponerme. Me dan ganas de azotarlos a los dos. Bueno, más tarde.

—Me pregunto qué pensará Bella de esto... de qué lado se pondrá —musitó Carlisle.

—Estoy seguro de que va a sorprenderme. Siempre lo hace. – solté una pequeña carcajada de solo imaginarme la reacción de Bella. Eso es algo que no me perdería por nada del mundo.

Carlisle soltó una risita contenida y se precipitó tranquilamente escaleras abajo mientras yo, con la cabeza apoyada en la camilla junto a mi ángel, la observaba angustiosamente.

¿Cuánto más duraría este calvario?

Unos pasitos rítmicos se acercaron a la habitación. Alice sentía que había pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de Bella, aunque solo fueron unos minutos, y había regresado para monitorear los últimos pasos de su transformación por si algo más cambiaba y debiera buscar otro atuendo más idóneo para la suave figura de aquella que permanecía inconsciente,

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más queda? — pregunté sin poder contenerme.

—No debe de ser mucho ya — contestó Alice—. ¿Ves cómo se le aclara la piel? La veo mucho mejor —suspiró.

— ¿Todavía sientes un poco de amargura?

—Sí, y gracias por recordármelo —gruñó ella—. Tú también deberías sentirte humillado, si te dieras cuenta de que estás maniatado por tu propia naturaleza. Veo mejor a los vampiros, porque yo soy una, también veo bien a los humanos, porque fui una. Pero no puedo con esas razas mestizas porque no son nada que yo haya experimentado. ¡Bah!

Se notaba a leguas que estaba frustrada. El tema de los licántropos y la naturaleza mitad humana y mitad vampiro de Renesmee la confundían y la asustaban igual que a todos los demás.

—Céntrate, Alice. –intervine para alejarla de esos pensamientos.

—Vale –aceptó-. Bella se ve ahora casi bien.

Su opinión me pilló desprevenido. ¿A qué se refería con casi bien?

—Parece verdad que ella va a recuperarse — solté tenso.

—Claro que sí.

—No eras tan optimista hace dos días. –señalé al recordar su angustia por no poder ver el futuro de Bella.

—No podía ver bien hace dos días. Pero ahora que ella está libre de todos los puntos ciegos se distingue muy bien. –parecía muy pagada de sí misma.

— ¿Podrías concentrarte un poco por mí? Sobre el tiempo... Dame una estimación –rogué-.

Alice suspiró.

—Qué impaciente. Vale. Dame un segundo...

Cerró los ojos y suspiró para relajarse. ¿Es que acaso quería matarme?

_Será en unos cuantos minutos quizás una hora._

—Gracias, Alice —dije con una sonrisa.

Se quedó mirándola con la misma expresión de Carlisle y luego suspiró.

—Se va a convertir en una belleza deslumbrante –señaló.

Solté un gruñido por lo bajo.

—Siempre lo ha sido. –refunfuñé.

Alice resopló.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Mírala. –como si no lo estuviera haciendo. Era lo único que hacía desde que la conocí.

_Edward, no creó que Bella se acostumbre a su nuevo yo con facilidad. Tendrás que guiarla._

Asentí con la cabeza sin decir una sola palabra.

Desde el piso de abajo se podía oír como Rosalie, Jacob y Emmett discutían por quién cargaría a Renesmee. No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco, aunque debo admitir que estoy gratamente sorprendido por la actitud de Rosalie, de seguro habría sido una excelente madre de haber podido.

Repentinamente el corazón de mi Bella se aceleró estrepitosamente.

—Carlisle —llamé.

Este se precipitó por la escalera a velocidad de rayo para situarse frente a la camilla mientras Alice se posicionaba un paso más atrás de él.

—Escuchad —les indiqué.

—Ah —dijo Carlisle—, ya casi ha terminado.

Una ola de alivio recorrió mi atormentado ser al oír esas palabras. Al fin mi amor abriría los ojos. ¿Cuánto habrá cambiado para ella? ¿Cuándo podré volver a amarla?

—Muy pronto —convino Alice con impaciencia—. Traeré a los otros. ¿Debo hacer que Rosalie...?

—Sí... Es preferible que mantenga al bebé alejado. –dispuso Carlisle.

Las manos de Bella se cerraron en un puño. Rápidamente sujeté la que estaba a mi alcance para infundirle fuerza.

— ¿Bella? ¿Bella, amor? –grité.

—Haré que suban ya —dijo Alice, con un punto de urgencia en su tono y en sus ojos.

Después de cerrar sus manos mi ángel no hizo ningún otro movimiento, me estaba ahogando en el pánico. ¿Por qué no gemía ni gritaba? ¿Por qué con Bella las cosas nunca eran como debían ser?

De pronto su corazón se agitó desenfrenado dio un pequeño suspiro y se detuvo completamente.

Para ese momento todos estaban ahí (excepto Rosalie y Renesmee), observando en silencio sin siquiera respirar.

Por suerte los vampiros no sufren de paros cardiacos porque o si no ya habría muerto a causa de uno.

Bella seguía sin moverse. Sin respirar. Sin gritar. Y ahora, además. Su corazón se había detenido. Era como si hubiese muerto.

Contuve el aliento aun con la mano de mi amor entre las mías. Monitoreando cada detalle, esperando que despierte.

De súbito ella abrió los ojos, de sus parpados surgieron dos iris de un fuerte color borgoña brillante, parecía desorbitada, sorprendida pero al fin había vuelto a respirar.

Los demás también comenzaron a respirar otra vez aliviados por la recuperación de mi Bella. Sin embargo Emmett y Jasper se situaron frente a los demás con ademán protector. En ese momento recordé que Bella sería altamente peligrosa en estos momentos por lo que retrocedí un paso lejos de la camilla no sin antes dar un dulce apretón a su mano.

Bella se sobresaltó. Emitió un rugido amenazante y de un salto se alejó de la camilla agazapándose de forma defensiva al otro lado de la habitación.

Todos la miramos con cautela mientras ella clavaba en nosotros su feroz mirada acecina. Por un momento creí que la había perdido pero recordé que así debía ser. Con la ansiedad carcomiéndome la mente estiré los brazos hacia ella quién me miraba fijamente como si nunca me hubiera visto.

Soltó un jadeo inesperado y se irguió tranquilamente.

_¿Cómo...? _Jadeó mentalmente Jasper pero no le preste atención todo era mi Bella que parecía reconocerme finalmente.

Evadí la camilla para llegar hasta ella con cautela para no asustarla y alcé mi mano para rozar su mejilla delicadamente.

— ¿Bella? —Pregunté antes de llegar a tocarla- ¿Bella, amor? Lo siento, sé que se siente uno desorientado, pero estás bien, y luego todo va a ir mejor.

Alce mi mano vacilante hasta su rostro y lo envolví con una caricia solo para comprobar que el amor de mi vida estaba viva y a mi lado, que no era un sueño o más bien mi imaginación que me jugaba una broma cruel en este que podría ser el crepúsculo o el amanecer de mi existencia.

Bella no se movió, simplemente se limitó a mirarme. El pánico amenazó con apoderarse de mi nuevamente pero luché contra el. Arquee las cejas esperando una respuesta que no llegaba, impaciente.

Los ojos de Bella destellaron repentinamente y con un movimiento demasiado rápido y delicado enroscó sus brazos en mi cintura y llevó su cabeza hasta mi pecho. La alegría que me envolvió en ese instante fue incomparable. En ese único segundo la vida me reveló que mi amor no me había olvidado, es más, que me amaba tanto como antes, que desde ahora en adelante siempre estaríamos juntos, toda la eternidad para nosotros…

Los brazos de Bella comenzaron a tensarse alrededor de mi cuerpo presionando mis costillas contra el diafragma. Casi olvido que era más fuerte que yo y que carecía de autocontrol.

—Mmm... Ve con cuidado, Bella. Ay. –gemí.

Apartó los brazos de mí rápidamente y los doblo atrás de su cuerpo mientras continuaba mirándome con cautela. Ante eso no pude más que sonreírle. Parecía un gatito preocupado. Hizo una mueca de horror con los labios y sus ojos se entrecerraron por la preocupación.

—Que no te dé un ataque de pánico ahora, amor — repuse alzando una mano para suavizar la expresión de sus labios—. Simplemente eres algo más fuerte que yo en este momento.

Frunció las cejas hasta que se unieron. Y ahí estaba otra vez este sentimiento de frustración por no saber lo que pensaba. Creí que cuando se convirtiera en vampiro podría leer su mente pero no. Obviamente. Volví a acariciar su mejilla y ella relajó el rostro. Alzo su mano y tocó el mío. Su piel había perdido su antiguo calor pero, aún así, su roce quemaba. Clavó sus ojos en los míos, hipnotizándome.

—Te amo — me dijo con voz melodiosa similar al repicar de una campana.

Le sonreí.

—Como yo a ti —contesté.

Tomé su rostro con mis manos lentamente para asegurarme que recordará que era más fuerte que yo. Y la besé, con la suavidad de un suspiro al principio y después con una fuerza repentina, con fiereza. Ya no tenía que contenerme, la vida de Bella ya no corría peligro. Experimenté una sensación de libertad incomparable. Ella seguía comportándose igual que la primera vez aunque ahora ya no tenía la excusa de las hormonas. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello mientras sus dedos se enredaban en mi cabello y su cuerpo se apegaba al mío con desesperación. Rodee con mis brazos su cintura atrayéndola hacia mí, con la yema de los dedos acaricie su espalda cubierta a penas por milímetros de suave seda. Su respiración se aceleró hasta casi convertirse en un jadeo. Pude sentir como se estremecía lo que me sorprendió. Ella no debería desearme, en su mente solo debería haber espacio para la sed, solo para eso. Entonces, ¿por qué?

Escuché a Emmett carraspear mientras me recordaba que había más gente en la habitación. Bella se separó de mí con un ágil movimiento dejándome con ganas de más. Me eché a reír entre dientes, di un paso hacia atrás junto con mi esposa y la mantuve sujeta con mi brazo en su cintura mientras volteábamos para quedar frente a "nuestra" familia.

No podía ocultar mi sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Al fin había podido besar realmente al amor de mi vida y a ella parecía haberle gustado.

Cuando voltee a verla me encontré con sus imponentes ojos mirándome con aprensión.

—Te has estado conteniendo antes por mí —me acusó con voz cantarina y los ojos un poco entrecerrados.

Me reí aliviado.

—Entonces era necesario —le recordé—. Ahora es tu turno de no hacerme pedazos —y me eché a reír de nuevo.

Ella puso mala cara ante mis carcajadas lo que rompió la careta de Emmett quien también rompió a reír estrepitosamente.

Carlisle dio un paso alrededor de Emmett y caminó hacia Bella con rapidez; sus ojos tenían una ligera expresión precavida, pero Jasper se movió detrás de él como si fuera su sombra. Esta actitud me causó mucha gracia. En su mente se debatía en el por que Bella no nos había atacado y no se comportaba como una neófita normal. Para él esto era sumamente frustrante.

— ¿Qué tal te sientes, Bella? —preguntó Carlisle sin lograr disimular su emoción.

_Esta tan calmada,_ me dijo, _es increíble._

—Abrumada. Hay demasiado... —su voz se apagó sin concluir la frase.

—Sí, puede llegar a ser bastante confuso. –aseguró Carlisle con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Pero sigo sintiéndome yo misma, o al menos algo parecido. No esperaba esto.

Instintivamente la apreté más hacia mí rodeándola, ahora, con ambos brazos.

—Ya te lo dije —le susurré.

—Estás muy controlada —reflexionó Carlisle—. Mucho más de lo que yo esperaba, incluso contando con todo el tiempo que has tenido para prepararte mentalmente para esto.

Ella lo meditó un momento y luego respondió.

—No estoy tan segura de eso.

Carlisle asintió seriamente sin apartar lo ojos de ella mientras en su mente pasaban los recuerdos de nosotros como neófitos enloquecidos totalmente diferentes a Bella.

—Me parece que esta vez hicimos algo bien con la morfina. Dime, ¿qué es lo que recuerdas del proceso de transformación?

Ella no respondió. Parecía debatirse internamente sobre la respuesta que daría. Sin darme cuenta me incline cerca de su mejilla y corrientes eléctricas provenientes del cuerpo de Bella comenzaron a golpearme incrementando el deseo en mi cuerpo. Luché para reprimirlo antes de que Jasper se diera cuenta pero no lo logré. Mi hermano me miró fijamente con desaprobación. Yo le sonreí en forma de disculpa en menos de un segundo.

—Lo recuerdo... muy borroso –murmuró-. Me acuerdo de que el bebé no podía respirar...

Sus ojos giraron hacía mí con pánico y ansiedad. Era lógico que estuviera preocupada por nuestra hija. Ella no la ha visto desde que nació. Se va a llevar una gran sorpresa cuando llegue el momento de conocerla.

—Renesmee está sana y muy bien —prometí—. ¿Qué recuerdas después de aquello?

—No es fácil acordarse. Había una completa oscuridad. Y entonces. .. Abrí los ojos y pude verlo todo.

—Sorprendente —musitó Carlisle, con los ojos iluminados. —Quiero que pienses, que me cuentes todo lo que recuerdes —la presionó—. Oh, lo siento tanto, Bella —se disculpó Carlisle con rapidez—. Seguro que tienes que sentirte muy incómoda con la sed. Esta conversación puede esperar.

Bella parecía haber olvidado el tema de la sed porque fue después de oír a Carlisle que se llevó una mano a la garganta e hizo una expresión de dolor.

Liberé su cintura para tomar una de sus manos. Ya era hora de cumplir una de sus peticiones.

—Vamos a cazar, Bella.

Los ojos de esta se abrieron como platos con una expresión de alarma plasmada en su rostro.

Le sonreí en muestra de apoyo. Porque, era para eso que yo existiría de ahora en adelante, para apoyarla, acompañarla y amarla por todo lo que dure nuestra existencia así como le prometí frente al altar el día de nuestra boda.


	2. La caza

_De más esta decir que estos personajes pertenecen a la sra. S. Meyer a quién agradezco en el alma por haberlos creado_

_Gracias también a Luzca__-__cullen por dejar mi primer review._

Espero que disfruten del capitulo.

**La caza **

Bella me miraba con sorpresa y pánico. Debí haberlo sabido. Ella era valiente pero yo una vez había reaccionado muy mal cuando ella me pidió verme cazar. También debí saber que eso era algo con lo que ella no contaba y que la aturdiría. Su expresión era extraña. Por un momento creí que se había olvidado de la sed. Su rostro solo mostraba emoción y tensión pero nada más.

Bella jamás sería normal. No lo había sido humana y no lo sería vampiro. Suspire y sonreí para darle animo y valor.

—Es muy fácil, amor, casi instintivo, así que no te preocupes, yo te enseñaré cómo —al ver que no se movía, compuse una sonrisa torcida y alcé las cejas—. Siempre tuve la impresión de que te hubiera gustado verme cazar.

Ella me miró y rompió a reír armoniosamente. Su suave y cantarina voz me recordó al arrullo de las golondrinas.

— ¿Vamos? —Le pregunté alzando la mano para coger la suya, que aún reposaba en su cuello repasando con mis dedos su garganta—. No quiero que le hagas daño a nadie —añadí en un murmullo.

—Estoy bien —contestó trayéndome a mi antigua Bella de vuelta —. Espera. Primero hay algo...

Se calló. Y recorrió con los ojos toda la estancia.

— ¿Sí? –fue Carlisle el primero que habló.

—Quiero verla, a Renesmee.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio. Viéndonos con gesto preocupado. Sabíamos que lo único que Renesmee deseaba era ver a su madre pero en las condiciones en las que se encontraba Bella en estos momentos era demasiado arriesgado.

_Hermano, ella… no… desea… beber…sangre_

Los pensamientos de Jasper me descolocaron. Lo busque con la mirada. Su expresión era insondable. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos casi desorbitados, sus labios se tensaban en una mueca de dolor y miedo. Me miró mientras me decía:

_Edward, el único sentimiento que ella emite es el de amor y preocupación hacia su hija, nada más. Es imposible…ella no…_

Tanto él como yo estábamos impactados. Por suerte los vampiros no quedamos en estado de shock o si no Jasper y yo pronto necesitaríamos una camilla.

Bella soltó mi mano y se frotó el estomago mientras apretaba en un puño la seda que la cubría.

Alice no daba más de dicha y orgullo. Se estaba regodeando en el placer de haber elegido aquel atuendo que se veía perfecto en Bella. Se preguntaba que diría ella cuando se viera por primera vez. Entonces una idea revoloteó en ese bizarro cerebro suyo mientras esperaba el momento preciso para llevar a cabo su plan.

Carlisle me observó preocupado.

_No es una buena idea, no por ahora al menos. Debemos esperar hasta que haya saciado un poco su sed de neófita. Tomando en cuenta todo creó que será pronto, tal vez hoy mismo._

La seguridad y la confianza de Carlisle me aturdieron por un momento. Pero no dije nada.

— ¿Qué? — exigió con el ceño fruncido.

—Bella —use mi voz tranquilizadora—, ésa no es una buena idea. Ella es medio humana, amor. Su corazón late y corre sangre por sus venas. No querrás ponerla en peligro hasta que tengas controlada de verdad tu sed, ¿a que no?

Puso mala cara.

— ¿Dónde está? —Preguntó con tono molesto— ¿Está con Rosalie?

Mi chica. Siempre tan observadora.

—Sí —respondí mientras tomaba su mano otra vez para jalarla delicadamente.

—Espera —protestó de nuevo—. ¿Y qué pasa con Jacob? ¿Y con Charlie? Contadme todo lo que me he perdido. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado... inconsciente?

Intercambié unas cuantas miradas de aviso con mi padre para que fuera cauteloso.

— ¿Qué es lo que va mal?

—No es que algo vaya mal—contestó Carlisle, enfatizando la última palabra—. "_Aun no es el momento de decirle lo de la imprimación ¿cierto?"_ Nada ha cambiado de modo sustancial, la verdad, y tú sólo has estado sin consciencia durante unos días. Ha sido bastante rápido si se tiene en cuenta lo que suelen llevar estas cosas. Edward ha hecho un trabajo excelente, bastante innovador: inyectar la ponzoña directamente en el corazón ha sido idea suya —hizo una pausa para sonreírme con orgullo y después suspiró—. Jacob sigue por aquí "_espero que Rosalie no lo mate antes de que pueda hablar con Bella"_, y Charlie cree que aún sigues enferma. Le hemos dicho que estás en Atlanta en estos momentos, realizándote algunas pruebas en el Centro para el Control y Prevención de Enfermedades. Le dimos un número equivocado y se siente frustrado. Ha estado hablando con Esme.

Este recuerdo hizo que me revolviera inquieto. No era necesario agobiarla tan pronto con todo eso.

—Debería llamarle... —murmuró—. Espera un momento... ¿Jacob está todavía aquí?

—Bella —intervine con rapidez—. Hay muchas cosas en qué pensar, pero tenemos que ocuparnos de ti lo primero. Debes de estar pasando un mal rato...

—Pero Jacob...

—Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para las explicaciones, cariño —le recordé con dulzura. Si. Todo el tiempo del mundo. Sonreí como un tonto ante la perspectiva.

—Vale –aceptó finalmente.

—Espera, espera, espera —gorjeó Alice desde el umbral. Bailoteó avanzando dentro de la habitación, graciosa y con aspecto soñador.

— ¡Me prometiste que yo estaría presente la primera vez! ¿Y qué pasa si corréis cerca de algo que sea reflectante?

¿Cuándo prometí eso?

—Alice... —protesté.

— ¡Sólo me llevará un segundo! —y con esa afirmación, Alice salió disparada de la habitación.

Suspiré.

— ¿De qué está hablando?

No alcance a responder nada antes de que ese pequeño monstruito irrumpiera nuevamente en la habitación trayendo consigo el gran espejo de Rosalie.

No creo que a ella le agrade que lo tome prestado sin su consentimiento.

Jasper se adelantó para posicionarse entre su amada y la mía con la mirada fija en Bella.

Esta se tensó en mis brazos mientras estudiaba a Jasper por primera vez. De seguro las innumerables cicatrices de su rostro la habían intimidado. Jasper vio y sintió su evaluación, su cautela y sonrió irónicamente.

_Había olvidado que los humanos no pueden ver mi rostro en realidad._

—Edward me calentó la cabeza por no haberte puesto delante de un espejo antes de la boda .Y esta vez no me va a regañar.

— ¿Regañar? — pregunté con escepticismo mientras alzaba una ceja.

—Quizás estoy exagerando un poco —murmuró ella de forma ausente, mientras volvía el espejo para que Bella pudiera verse.

—Yo diría más bien que esto sólo tiene que ver con tu propia satisfacción de voyeur —contraataqué.

Alice me guiñó un ojo mientras sacaba su pequeña lengua hacia mí.

_¡Atento!, _me ordenó Jasper mentalmente. Bella se había quedado rígida ante la imagen del espejo. Pude notar que intentaba encontrarse a ella misma en aquel cuerpo. No había un dejo de admiración solo nostalgia en su expresión.

Se detuvo en sus ojos.

— ¿Y estos ojos? ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán así?

—Se oscurecerán en unos cuantos meses —repuse con voz consoladora—. La sangre animal diluye el color con más rapidez que con una dieta de sangre humana. Primero se volverán de color ambarino y más tarde, dorados.

— ¿Meses? —el tono de su voz se elevó una octava a causa de la tensión.

_¡Cuidado!, _me previno Jasper. Que no dejaba de monitorear las reacciones de Bella. Pero no fue necesario hacer nada. Ella tomo aire y se relajó en mis brazos.

—No, me encuentro bien —prometió—. Es sólo que... cuesta mucho hacerse a la idea.

Jasper frunció el ceño. La actitud de Bella lo desconcertaba y a mí también ¿por qué nunca hacía las cosas como debían ser? A Jasper y a mí nos hacía sentir insignificantes, débiles por no poder controlar nuestra naturaleza, por no tener más fe en nosotros mismos.

_¿Qué esta pasando, Edward?_

—No lo sé —murmuré.

— ¿Qué pregunta es la que me he perdido? –a Bella jamás se le pasaba algo.

—Jasper se pregunta cómo lo haces.

— ¿Cómo hago qué?

—Controlar tus emociones, Bella —respondió Jasper—. Nunca había visto a un neonato hacer esto, frenar una emoción en seco de ese modo. Estabas molesta, pero cuando viste nuestra preocupación, la controlaste y recobraste el dominio de ti misma. Yo estaba preparado para ayudar, pero no lo has necesitado.

— ¿Y eso está mal? —inquirió.

—No —repuso. _Me pregunto por qué será…_

Le acaricie el brazo para que se tranquilizara aunque no estoy seguro de si lo necesitaba realmente.

—Es admirable, Bella, pero no lo entendemos. No sabemos cuánto durará. –le dije.

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que piensas? —le preguntó Alice, algo impaciente ahora, señalando el espejo.

—No estoy segura —respondió con el ceño fruncido al espejo.

La vi alzar su mano y tocar su rostro, sabía que estaba pensando profundamente pero como siempre solo había silencio, ni un murmullo, ni una seña, nada.

Suspire audiblemente.

— ¿Decepcionado? —me preguntó.

Reí.

—Sí —admití.

Vi como su rostro se quebraba por el dolor. Alice rugió. Jasper se inclinó de nuevo hacia delante, esperando que saltara para morder. Pero nada. Me incline y la estreché con más fuerza entre mis brazos y bese su mejilla. Ella no se movió.

—Esperaba que sería capaz de leerte la mente, ahora que se parece más a la mía —murmuré en su oído—.Y aquí estoy, frustrado como siempre, preguntándome qué será lo que anda fraguándose dentro de tu cabeza.

Se le compuso el rostro.

—Ah, bueno —repuso aliviada—. Supongo que mi cerebro nunca funcionará bien, pero al menos soy bonita

Gruñí en su oreja.

—Bella, tú nunca has sido sólo bonita.

Para mí siempre había sido la más hermosa. Bueno no solo para mí. Muchos otros la habían deseado aun sabiendo que ella era mi novia y que sería mi esposa, incluso, algunos no habían controlado su imaginación durante la misma boda. El recuerdo de ese vil de Mike Newton me revolvió el estomago. Ese insignificante humano jamás perdió las esperanzas de arrancar de mi lado al amor de mi vida. Creó que nunca entenderá que en los últimos dos años ha estado en más ocasiones de morir de lo que estará en toda su vida. Estúpido humano.

Me alejé de su rostro con una sonrisa y un suspiro.

Solo mía. Eternamente mía.

_Edward, creo que Jasper tendrá un ataque si no te la llevas…_ dijo preocupada Alice.

—Vale, vale —le replique.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Bella.

—Estás poniendo a Jasper más nervioso a cada minuto que pasa –le expliqué -. No se relajará un poco hasta que hayamos ido de caza.

—Vale, vámonos de caza —aceptó.

Se liberó de mis brazos y tomó una de mis manos mientras le daba la espalda al espejo. Me miró con expresión preocupada y ansiosa. No puedo negar que sentí mis brazos vacíos cuando se apartó como aquella primera vez que la acaricie. Me sentía vacío sin ella. ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si me hubiera dejado? ¿Si hubiera muerto? Es obvio. Yo también habría muerto de soledad y de dolor.

Le sonreí como bienvenida y la jalé hacia la ventana que daba a la ribera. El día apenas y había comenzado a menguar, el sol se encontraba en poniente haciendo reverencia a aquel nuevo ser que le saludaba por primera vez, despierto, ansioso, esforzándose por mantenerse en el firmamento el mayor tiempo posible.

-¡¿Por la ventana? ¡¿Iremos por la ventana?

Su chillido de pánico provocó estridentes carcajadas de parte de Emmett que se había estado conteniendo por temor a que Carlisle o Esme se ofendieran. Lo ignore y continúe mirando a mi ángel, expectante. De seguro temía caerse y morir. Ese siempre había sido su motivo de horror. No me temía a mí o a mi familia. Temía separarse para siempre de nosotros debido a su débil condición humana. Había olvidado que ella ya no era un frágil ser humano. No me sorprende, ese tipo de cosas obvias siempre las pasa por alto pero aquello que se intenta ocultar es claramente descubiertos por su infalible lógica.

-Es la salida más conveniente –le aseguré-, si es que tienes miedo, puedo llevarte.

Su expresión cambió radicalmente. Ella detestaba que la cuidaran y más aun sentirse débil ante cualquier situación.

— ¿Tenemos toda la eternidad por delante y a ti te preocupa el tiempo que perderemos si salimos por la puerta de atrás?

—Renesmee y Jacob están en el piso de abajo...

-oh – se mordió el labio con preocupación— ¿Renesmee está... bien... con Jacob ahí abajo? No creo que ella le guste demasiado.

_Ojala y así fuera _pensé para mis adentros.

—Confía en mí, ella está completamente a salvo. Sé con detalle lo que Jacob está pensando.

—Claro — susurró mientras echaba una ojeada al exterior.

— ¿Estás agobiada?

—Un poco. No sé cómo...

—Observa cómo lo hago.

Le sonreí mientras me posicionaba en el umbral de la ventana y suavemente me lanzaba al exterior. No se como lo tomó ella pero la risa de Emmett volvió a estremecer la casa. Me pregunto ¿Por qué?

En este mundo de ficción, de horror en el que he vivido los últimos cien años todo era gris pero ahora, con Bella a mi lado el universo entero ha dejado de ser un desconocido para mí, mi alegría había llegado también a mis hermanos y a mis padres de forma conmovedora y radical. Ellos que siempre estuvieron preocupados por mi eterna soledad y melancolía y ahora, con ella, me habían visto transmutar, me habían visto feliz.

Se acercó al marco de la ventana con gesto preocupado pero ansioso. Me observó detenidamente antes de lanzarse hacia el prado.

Fue un espectáculo digno de admirar. La gracia felina con la que recorrió el corto trayecto entre la ventana del despacho de Carlisle hasta el verdoso y tímido césped que esperaba para sostenerla ansioso. La delicadeza con la que en punta de pies se posó en el húmedo suelo impidiendo que su peso cediera por temor, seguramente, a romper el fino tacón de los inapropiados zapatos que Alice le había puesto para su primera caza. Debí haber imaginado después de su despertar que sería así. Mi Bella había nacido para ser vampiro.

_Había nacido para ser vampiro… había nacido para mí como yo para ella. Por ello no morí en aquel entonces, nuestro destino era encontrarnos y amarnos eternamente…_

Me sonrió con ganas.

—Muy bien. Qué fácil.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Sí?

—Lo has hecho con mucha gracilidad, incluso para un vampiro.

Debía ser sincero y no era el único que lo había notado.

"_No puedo creer que la ex-humana patosa tenga tanta gracia" _suspiró Emmett que inconcientemente esperaba que Bella tropezara y cayera estrepitosamente, así tendría un motivo para burlarse de ella.

"_¡Sabía que Bella se luciría!" _los gritos mentales de Alice casi me producen migraña.

"_Es tan hermosa y dulce, hijo. Guíala y quiérela siempre" _ Esme tan maternal como siempre aunque su petición estaba de más. El querer y guiar a Bella sería de ahora en adelante el único motivo de mi existencia.

"_¡Magnifico!" _el asombró de Carlisle competía codo a codo con los gritos mentales de Alice.

"_¿Cómo lo hace? No lo entiendo. Ella no… ella no ha perdido el control, ni se ha desesperado. Es como si siempre hubiera sido vampiro. No lo creo." _La lucha interna de Jasper para descubrir la motivación de la tranquilidad de Bella lo estaba sofocando ¿Es que a caso no basta con que no se comporte como un desquiciado neonato? Después de todo, Bella siempre se ha adaptado a lo extraño...

—Gracias — contestó.

Se inclinó repentinamente y se deshizo de los zapatos de satén plateado. Los lanzó uno por uno hacia la ventana del segundo piso. Alice gruñía y rechinaba los dientes mientras los atrapaba antes de que se dañaran por golpear el suelo.

—Su sentido de la moda no parece haber mejorado a la par que su equilibrio –refunfuñaba la pequeña duendecillo.

La tomé de la mano y la jale para que nos marcháramos de una vez. Nos lanzamos a través del patio trasero hacia la orilla del río. Ella me siguió sin dificultad.

— ¿Vamos a nadar? —me preguntó cuando nos detuvimos al lado del agua.

Le di una mirada al hermoso vestido que llevaba sintiendo como el deseo atravesaba mi cuerpo otra vez.

"_Edward, no es momento para eso." _Me advirtió Jasper.

— ¿Y estropear ese vestido tan bonito? No. Saltaremos. –le dije simulando permanecer sereno.

—Tú primero.

Le toqué la mejilla y di dos rápidos pasos hacia atrás; después corrí ese espacio tomando impulso y saltando sobre una piedra plana firmemente anclada en el talud de la orilla. Quise lucirme un poco así que lo rematé con una voltereta antes de desaparecer entre los grandes árboles que había al otro lado del río.

—Pero qué fanfarrón —masculló. No pude más que echarme a reír.

Bella retrocedió unos cinco pasos con el ceño fruncido. Después de dar la primera zancada hacia delante se detuvo. Se inclinó y desgarró el vestido hasta la parte superior del muslo. Una vista más que tentadora.

"_Edward" _ Jasper otra vez. ¿Es que no se cansaría de vigilarme? Ni que fuera un lobo para no poder controlarme.

Hizo lo mismo con el otro lado del vestido. Pude oír el grito ahogado de Alice al ver así su hermosa creación.

La carcajada de Emmett no se hizo esperar. Carlisle y Esme tampoco pudieron contener la risa pero intentaron ocultarla del monstruito lo que, por supuesto, no funcionó.

Alice estaba que echaba humo. Jasper intentaba apaciguarla enviándole ondas de calma pero después de un momento ella volvía a enfurecerse ya que él tampoco podía ocultar su risa.

Incluso ese maldito perro se carcajeaba de lo lindo en el piso inferior.

Noté que Bella comenzaba a tensarse. Tal vez no debí complicárselo tanto, después de todo, aunque no sea un neonato promedió, seguía siendo esta su primera vez.

— ¿Bella? —la llame mientras me acercaba—. ¿Quieres verlo de nuevo?

Ella no respondió y corrió hacia el borde del río lanzándose en el momento preciso hacia el otro extremo.

Su salto fue mucho más largo que el mío. La seguí con la mirada estupefacto. La vi adelantar una mano, sujetarse de una rama, girar en torno a ella y precipitarse elegantemente sobre otra a unos cinco metros del suelo sin llegar a romper ninguna.

Rosalie maldijo desde el primer piso. La nube de los celos amenazaba con cubrirla pero no lo logró.

Bella se estaba divirtiendo. Sus suaves carcajadas inundaron el bosque de dulzura. Me acerqué a la carrera para comprobar su felicidad. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca ella dio un pequeño salto para caer sobre sus talones frente a mí. La miré con los ojos como platos. No podía disimular mi orgullo. Esa criatura hermosa, dulce y delicada era mía, para siempre.

— ¿Me ha salido bien? —preguntó con ojos expectantes.

—Muy bien —respondí con el pecho inflado.

— ¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo?

—Céntrate, Bella... –intenté parecer severo- Estamos en una expedición de caza.

—Ah, vale —asintió—. Caza, sí.

Parecía haberlo olvidado. ¿Será posible?

—Sígueme..., si puedes. –la reté mientras le obsequiaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Me eché a correr como espectro por el bosque con Bella pisándome los talones. Yo era el más rápido, eso es cierto, pero creo descortés vencer a mi amada esposa en su primera carrera por lo que discretamente le permití tomar ventaja de mí. De seguro se daría cuenta pero eso en realidad no importaba. Lo que importaba era el placentero sonido de su risa en el bosque, su olor en el viento. Siempre había amado correr pero ahora era más que amor lo que sentía, era casi adoración.

—Bella —la llame.

Me pregunto si habrá funcionado mi plan…

Ella se detuvo unos metros más adelante, se giró hacia mí y regreso dando pequeños saltitos.

— ¿Quieres quedarte en este país? —Le pregunté alzando una ceja—. ¿O planeas continuar hasta Canadá esta misma tarde?

—Está bien, ¿Qué vamos a cazar?

—Alces. Estaba pensando en algo fácil por ser tu primera vez...

Arrugó el ceño al oír la palabra "fácil". Esa reacción me la esperaba.

— ¿Dónde? —preguntó, examinando los árboles con impaciencia.

—Estate quieta un minuto —le dije, poniendo las manos suavemente sobre sus hombros.

Error.

Estuve a punto de perder el control al sentir su cuerpo bajo mi palma, sus ojos clavados en los míos, sus labios entreabiertos, su aliento rozando mi rostro. Suspiré audiblemente y le sonreí con ganas.

— Ahora cierra los ojos.

Cuando obedeció mis manos indisciplinadas se alzaron para acariciar sus mejillas, para rozar su suave piel ahora irrompible cuyo olor a fresias se había intensificado, concentrado. Mi flor se había convertido en una pradera aun más hermosa que la que visitábamos en los días soleados. Era más mía. Más única. Mi Bella…

—Escucha… ¿Qué oyes?

— ¿Al lado del arroyo, hacia el noreste? —me preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

—Sí. Ahora... espera que te llegue otra vez la brisa y... ¿qué hueles?

Se mantuvo inmóvil bajo mis manos con los ojos aun cerrados respirando profundamente. De pronto arrugó la nariz de forma graciosa similar a una mueca de asco. Me eché a reír entre dientes.

—Ya lo sé, cuesta un poco acostumbrarse.

— ¿Tres?

—Cinco. Hay dos más en los árboles que tienen detrás.

— ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

— ¿Tú qué sientes que hay que hacer?

Lo pensó un momento y luego abrió los ojos en cuyo iris destellaba la oscuridad de la muerte. No tengo claro por qué pero este hecho me entristeció en algún rincón del corazón.

—No lo pienses —le aconsejé, mientras alzaba las manos de su rostro y daba un paso hacia atrás—. Simplemente, sigue tus instintos.

Se deslizó como un espectro por entre las ramas directo a la manada de alces que bebía placidamente ajenos a su destino.

Un olor dulce inundó el aire del bosque. Dos corazones acompasados se oían a lo lejos. Una esencia deliciosa embistió contra mi garganta pero pude ignorarlo. Un siglo de control y abstinencia daban sus frutos.

Me volví hacia Bella pero ella ya no estaba allí. La busqué entre los árboles desesperadamente y hallé su olor hacia el sur. El lugar de donde venía el aroma a humano. Me eché a correr a toda velocidad en su búsqueda. La amaba demasiado para permitir que se atormentara con esta acción por el resto de su existencia.

La alcancé rápidamente. Ella me sintió venir y se giró para enfrentarme agazapándose mientras soltaba un gruñido amenazante. Caminé a ella lentamente con los brazos extendidos para sujetarla. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y se irguió avergonzada. Bajé los brazos y di otro paso hacia ella. Bella se veía horrorizada sin siquiera respirar. Cuando habló me quede pasmado.

—He de irme de aquí

¿Irse?

—Pero ¿acaso serías capaz de irte?

Imposible.

Rompió a correr de nuevo sin responder, una carrera acelerada y frenética justo hacia el norte en contra de los humanos a los cuales había olido. Luego de un minuto escaso logré acercarme a ella lo suficiente para constatar que sabía quién era el que la perseguía. Ella se detuvo súbitamente quedándose plantada, rígida como una roca. Yo demoré un tanto en notarlo por lo que pase de largo unos metros antes de frenarme y regresar a su lado.

Puse las manos sobre sus hombros y la miré fijo a los ojos, atónito ante la emoción que dominaba su rostro.

— ¿Cómo has hecho eso? —exigí saber.

—Antes dejaste que te ganara, ¿a que sí?

Su voz sonaba con desaprobación. Espera, ¿Qué me preguntó?

Moví la cabeza negando. No iba a permitirle cambiarme el tema.

— Bella, ¿cómo lo has hecho?

— ¿Correr?

—Pero, ¿por qué has dejado de cazar?

—Cuando viniste tras de mí... lo siento tanto.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas conmigo? Soy el único que ha sido horriblemente descuidado. Yo he asumido que no habría nadie cerca de las sendas al uso, pero debería haberlo comprobado primero. ¡Qué error tan estúpido! No tienes nada por lo que disculparte.

— ¡Pero te he gruñido!

—Claro que lo hiciste. Eso es lo único natural, pero no puedo entender por qué has huido.

¿Cómo una neófita pudo negarse a degustar el único líquido que calmaría su sed realmente?

— ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? —su expresión daba a entender que era algo obvio—. ¡Podía haber sido alguien que conociera!

La observé atónito intentando asimilar los acontecimientos con calma. Sin embargo, cuando al fin pude emitir algún sonido, lo único que pude hacer fue romper a reír.

— ¿Por qué te ríes de mí? –su expresión me decía que la estaba ofendiendo de verdad.

Mal asunto.

Intente componerme y la mire con cautela.

—No me estoy riendo de ti, Bella. Me rio porque estoy en estado de shock..., asombrado de verdad.

— ¿Por qué?

—No deberías ser capaz de hacer nada de eso. No deberías ser... tan racional. No deberías estar aquí discutiendo conmigo con toda calma y frialdad. Y por encima de todo lo demás, no deberías ser capaz de interrumpirte en mitad de una caza porque has percibido el olor a sangre humana en el aire. Incluso los vampiros maduros tienen dificultades en estos casos, por eso tenemos siempre mucho cuidado de que en los lugares donde cazamos no haya nada capaz de convertirse en una tentación para nosotros. Bella, te estás comportando como si tuvieras décadas en vez de días.

—Oh... sabía que todo iba a ser muy difícil, y por eso estaba tan en guardia. Ya esperaba que fuera así de duro.

Sostuve su rostro entre mis manos mientras la observaba intensamente.

—No sé lo que daría por poder mirar dentro de tu mente justo en este momento.

Me miró fijamente alzando los dedos hacia mi rostro y deteniéndose en mis labios.

—Pensé que no me sentiría así durante mucho tiempo —su entonación hizo que esas palabras parecieran una pregunta—. Pero todavía te quiero.

"_Todavía te quiero" _sentí como si mi corazón muerto volviera a latir en ese único momento. Inconcientemente mis ojos comenzaron a parpadear frenéticamente. ¿Cómo no amarla?

— ¿Y cómo es que puedes concentrarte en eso? ¿No sientes una sed insoportable?

La antigua expresión de angustia volvió a su rostro. Empiezo a creer que de verdad se olvidaba del tema de la sed cuando se concentraba en otra cosa. Así como cuando sus sentidos se bloqueaban al hacer el amor y ella entera se dedicaba solo a mí. A amarme.

Cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, luego se echó a correr hacia el este a paso seguro y veloz. La seguí a una distancia prudente, permaneciendo atento al olor de los humanos. Solo por si se les ocurría regresar. Pero no ocurrió.

Mis sentidos se tensaron al reconocer la criatura a la cual acechaba Bella. Su olor era más dulce pero no tanto como el de los humanos. Oí sus sigilosas pisadas. Reconocí su andar de inmediato. Era un puma. Mi presa favorita.

La vi lanzarse delicadamente sobre el felino sin que este notara su presencia, sus colmillos se dirigieron directamente hacia el cuello del animal que luchaba frenéticamente por su vida.

Me senté en una piedra para disfrutar del espectáculo. Sentí mi pecho hincharse de orgullo pero este sentimiento fue menguado por el temblor de mi cuerpo. El felino atacó el cuerpo de mi Bella desgarrando el corpiño del vestido dejando su pecho a merced de la brisa. El deseo que estaba conteniendo amenazó audiblemente con salir y sobrepasar mi control. Mi vientre bajo comenzó a vibrar. Sentí la ponzoña correr por mis venas y llenar mi boca una y otra vez. Me agarre con fuerza a la roca bajo mi cuerpo. No podía lanzarme sobre ella y hacerla mía en mitad del bosque, o por lo menos de eso intentaba convencerme.

_¿Pero Edward, acaso no es esa criatura tu esposa? ¿Por qué oscilas entre acercarte o no? ¡Ella es tuya! ¡Para siempre!_

La parte menos noble de mi conciencia gritaba dentro de mí alegando necesidad. Ya había pasado un mes desde la última vez que estuve físicamente con mi ángel y mi cuerpo la reclamaba. El monstruo dentro de mí la exigía para saciar la sed de su cuerpo. Ya no tendría que reprimirlo y eso solo aumentaba el ansia por el momento que parecía no llegar nunca.

_¿Cómo es posible que un día sea tan largo? ¿Es qué acaso el momento de volver a estar con mi Bella no llegaría jamás?_

Apreté la mandíbula para controlarme, no era el momento pero al monstruo no le interesaba. Estaba cansado de ese sentimiento. De tener que luchar continuamente para no ser vencido por él. Lo reprimí durante nueve décadas pero en los últimos dos años había vuelto a la par de mis sentidos primarios, la gula y la lujuria, con mis sentimientos humanos renovados.

Apreté de tal manera la roca que cedió ante mis manos. Bella, como es de esperarse, no lo notó. Caminé hasta un árbol cercano a ella y me recosté en su tronco intentando parecer sereno.

Se irguió rápidamente y me miró con asombro. Parecía estar luchando por arreglar sus ropas destrozadas.

Un ronrronido abandonó mis labios sin darme cuenta. Mi inconciente luchaba por rendirse, pero yo no se lo permitiría.

—Creo que debería haberlo hecho mejor —dijo en un murmullo.

—Lo has hecho estupendamente. Es sólo que... ha sido mucho más difícil para mí observar de lo que debería haber sido.

Alzó las cejas con expresión confusa.

—Va en contra de mis principios, lo de dejarte luchar con pumas. No sabes el ataque de ansiedad que he sufrido durante todo el rato –fue la única excusa creíble que se me ocurrió.

—Qué tonto.

—Ya lo sé, pero no es fácil desprenderse de los viejos hábitos. De todas formas, me gustan los nuevos arreglos de tu vestido.

La última frase salió disparada de mis labios antes de que pudiera pensarlas con claridad.

La miré con cautela sin poder dejar de repasar su cuerpo una y otra vez, atormentándome por el "no deber" acercarme, al menos no aún.

— ¿Por qué tengo sed todavía?

—Porque aún eres muy joven.

Suspiró.

—Y supongo que no hay ningún otro puma por aquí.

—Hay ciervos por todas partes, de todos modos.

Puso cara rara.

—No huelen ni la mitad de bien.

—Son herbívoros. Los carnívoros huelen más parecido a los humanos.

—No se le acercan ni de lejos a los humanos.

—Podemos regresar —comenté cuando había perdido una batalla interna, sin embargo no perdería la guerra. La deseaba, pero no era un animal sin principios ni moral para tomarla en medio del bosque. Mientras más rápido volviéramos a casa, más rápido estaremos solos—. Fueran quienes fueran los que estaban allí, si son hombres, lo más probable es que no les hubiera importado que los matasen si fueses tú quien lo hiciera —mi mirada vagó de nuevo en su vestido destrozado—. De hecho, probablemente pensarían que estaban ya muertos y en el cielo en el momento en que te vieran.

Puso los ojos en blanco y resopló.

—Anda, vamos a cazar algunos de esos malolientes herbívoros.

Encontramos un gran rebaño de ciervos mulo mientras corríamos de regreso a casa. Esta vez casé con ella pero no pude sentirla tras de mí. Bebí hasta saciarme, tampoco deseaba estar cerca de Renesmee y Jacob, sobre todo de Jacob, cuando Bella este cerca. Sonreí solo al imaginarme lo que le haría. Va a ser mucho muy placentero…

Solo espero que Bella se comporte acorde a las circunstancias, como una neonata enloquecida no como ella misma. No me agradaría que ese chucho las sacara gratis. Sería totalmente injusto.

Cuando mi presa se hubo desangrado por completo busque a Bella y la hallé sentada sobre una piedra observándome con la misma expresión con la que la había observado yo unos momentos antes.

— ¿Ya no tienes más sed? —le pregunté.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Me has distraído. Eres mucho mejor en esto que yo.

Sonreí.

—Siglos de práctica.

—Sólo uno—me corrigió.

Yo me eche a reír. Ella se limito a sonreír tranquilamente como lo hacía antes. Mi cuerpo reaccionó ante ese recuerdo del pasado, ante ese algo que temí perdido.

— ¿Has terminado por hoy o quieres continuar? –siempre preguntando, nunca obligando.

—He terminado, creo

Su mirada se perdió en el bosque. Pude reconocer su expresión incluso bajo esa mascara de frialdad. Preocupación. Ansiedad. Y ¿Por qué? Por Renesmee.

—Quiero ver a Renesmee —me dijo sin voltear a verme.

Me dolió el pecho al ver que había alguien que le importaba más que yo, pero la entendí. Ella jamás ha visto a nuestra hija y desea hacerlo, desea amarla, busca no olvidarla. No se por qué este sentimiento de egoísmo recorrió mi ser, pero entonces, como una epifanía, entendí lo que ocurriría. Siempre tendría que compartir a Bella, jamás sería solo mía, eternamente existiría más gente que la quisiera y que ella amara. La eternidad no lograría borrar sus recuerdos ni sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, no me sentía triste por eso. No, eso en realidad no dolía, no debería doler. Su amor me bastaba, para siempre. Incluso si ella no me hubiese amado; el solo haberla conocido, el haber oído una vez el sonido de su voz, el latir de su corazón me habría bastado. Estoy seguro que en ella habrá espacio para mí, para nuestra hija, para la familia, los amigos, como siempre…

La tome de la mano intentando ocultar el dolor, temiendo que pudiera oír los sollozos de mi corazón muerto. Ella me observó sin cambiar su semblante, su mirada fría y carente de emoción. Anhelé oír los frenéticos latidos de su corazón al sentirme cerca de ella, desee alguna prueba física de su amor; alguna reacción, un parpadeo, pero nada.

Súbitamente sus manos se alzaron hacia mi rostro para delinear con sus dedos el contorno de mis ojos. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción. Sí hubiese podido llorar lo habría echo. Habría llorado por sentirla tan lejos, fuera de mi alcance. Quería más que nada pedirle que me dijera que me amaba, que sin mi no podría vivir. Tantas veces lo oí antes y hoy, cuando más lo necesitaba, esas palabras no salían de sus labios.

¿Querer es lo mismo que amar? Ella dijo que me quería todavía, ¿acaso eso significa que nada ha cambiado? Tal vez sigue queriendo a Jacob, amándolo como el día en el que nació Renesmee. Lo pude ver en sus ojos. Pude ver la alegría por tenerlo cerca de ella. Lo pude oír en su pecho por el latido de su corazón. Tal vez siempre será así… yo siempre la amaré más que a nada y ella siempre me querrá.

Entonces, como si hubiera oído mi silencioso ruego, Bella volvió a recorrer mi rostro en una caricia que me hizo estremecer, se puso de pie y se acercó suavemente. Yo estaba estático incapaz de moverme. Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y se alzo para tocar mis labios con los suyos.

Sentí mi corazón muerto latir en ese único momento, todo lo demás había desaparecido. Solo éramos ella y yo, y yo la amaba con la pasión de un siglo de espera. No tuve fuerzas para reprimir al monstruo en mi interior, la rodee con mis brazos y la acerque más a mí. No deseaba que se alejara. ¡No dejaría que se fuera de mi lado!

Devoré su boca en el beso que había deseado darle desde el momento en que supe que la amaba, la acaricie y me estremecí ante el tacto de su nueva piel.

Sus brazos en mi cuello, sus dedos enredándose en mi cabello, sus labios moviéndose insistentes en los míos; ella entera me decía que me necesitaba que ya habría tiempo para lo demás, que por ahora nada más importaba porque estábamos juntos.

La sentí apegarse más a mí, sentí como se aceleraba su respiración hasta convertirse en un jadeo y sonreí. Ahí estaba la prueba que estaba esperando. Estoy seguro que de latir su corazón ahora estaría intentando abandonar su pecho en medio de frenéticos latidos. Me amaba. Tal vez no tanto como yo, pero me amaba.

Afianzó su agarre pillándome desprevenido por lo que caímos ruidosamente sobre el húmedo suelo del bosque. Ella sobre mí. Con su pecho desnudo sobre el mío. Con sus piernas rozando mis caderas. Me estremecí mientras dejaba que mis manos recorrieran su contorno, familiarizándose con su nuevo cuerpo y su nueva piel.

—Ops —exclamó y yo me eche a reír—. No quería placarte de este modo. ¿Estás bien?

¿Bien? ¿Lo preguntaba en serio?

Mis manos indisciplinadas se alzaron para acariciar su rostro. La sonrisa que se había extendido por el mío me hacía sentir como un tonto pero no podía evitarlo.

—Algo mejor que bien –le respondí

Me sentía aliviado, feliz, tranquilo, ansioso, desesperado pero, más que todo eso, enamorado.

Ya no tenía que preocuparme por nada más. Ella me amaba y yo siempre la amaría a ella, todo estaba dicho.

Me sentí tensar cuando el recuerdo de Renesmee vislumbró en mi mente. Bella deseaba verla tanto como Renesmee deseaba encontrarse otra vez con ella. Ya era tiempo de que lo hicieran. Bella me había demostrado que poseía más autocontrol que ningún otro vampiro, estoy casi seguro de que no habrá peligro en ese encuentro.

— ¿Renesmee? –pregunte.

Tal vez eso no era lo que más deseaba en ese momento.

—Renesmee —afirmó antes de ponerse de pie y tirar de mí para que yo también lo hiciera.

Asentí sin hacerme de rogar ya que recordé que mientras más rápido ocurriera todo lo que debería ocurrir (o al menos eso espero) más rápido podríamos estar solos ella y yo.


	3. Algo que esperaba ver

Uff! Me encanta escribir sobre Edward y leer sus reviews, por cierto, muchas gracias!

En este cap aparece ese chucho desgraciado! _Inevitable_…

100% team Edward

Espero lo disfruten =)

**Al fin algo que esperaba ver…**

Sin liberar su mano me eche a correr por el bosque de regreso a casa.

Mientras oía sus carcajadas jubilosas, mi mente voló a esos días en los que no sabía como estar con Bella, esos días en los que el dolor por mi condición inhumana llenaba mi pecho y atormentaba mi minerva. Recuerdo que me odiaba a mí mismo por ser un monstruo, por no poder acariciarla ni besarla sin que mi cuerpo reclamara su sangre. Recuerdo que pensaba que este maravilloso momento sería causa de mi egoísmo, jamás creí que en realidad sería ella quién elegiría esto que ahora si puedo llamar vida. Sin ella yo no tenía una vida. Mi andar era lastimero e inútil y todo porque ella aun no existía. Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debo sentir ahora? ¿Alegría? No. Lo que siento es mucho más que alegría. Pero no conozco un sentimiento lo suficientemente fuerte para describir todo el conjunto de emociones que inundan mi pecho en este instante. Yo la amo. Pero es aun más que eso. Es todo.

Me tense al recordar a esos estúpidos que la habían deseado. A Mike, a Jacob, a Eric, a Tyler y a tantos otros que, por suerte, no fueron lo suficientemente valientes para declarársele y esperar algo más de ella que una sincera amistad. Sonreí cuando vino a mi memoria los días en los que imaginaba el sonido que haría el cuerpo de Mike al chocar en contra de la pared del salón de biología tras ser lanzado por mis manos para alejarlo de la razón de mi existencia.

Esos días en verdad fueron un tormento. No saber que sentía ella hacía mí. No saber si me temía o me amaba.

Pero nada de eso importa ya. Se muy bien que yo lo recordaré todos los días que llegué a existir, porque son los primeros momentos que estuve con ella, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo entibiar el mío, su aliento, el latido de su corazón, sus comunicativos ojos achocolatados que me miraban intensamente sin importarle mi condición ni mi "dieta".

Recuerdo que ella dijo una vez que moriría por mí, para estar a mi lado, porque aunque no lo admitiera, ella sabía que convertirse en un vampiro era igual a dejar de existir.

Sin embargo, ahora que podía sentirla a mi lado me había dado cuenta de algo totalmente impresionante: esta vida no era un eterno purgatorio como yo creía, esta vida casi eterna era la única forma de conocerla, de amarla… no era cierto que nosotros no tuviéramos alma, como Bella dijo en una ocasión. Los seres como Carlisle y ella merecían más que nadie el cielo. Lo merecían porque son capaces de amar todo lo que los rodea con pasión y devoción. Porque sus ideales son inquebrantables, sinceros. Porque son capaces de convertir a un grupo de asesinos y enemigos en familia y amigos. Porque me convirtieron en el hombre que deseaba ser…

Mi padre. Mi esposa.

Aleje esta reflexión de mi cabeza para poder dedicarme a admirar a la criatura que corría a través del bosque tomada de mi mano.

Con ella a mi lado el camino era aun más placentero y hermoso. Todo el bosque no era más que un adorno para mi Bella. Si. Mía. Ahora más que nunca y luego lo sería aun más, cuando estemos solos en medio de la noche.

La oscuridad comenzaba a reinar en Forks. El sol ya había disfrutado de la presencia de mi esposa por lo que se disponía a desaparecer entre las montañas. Solo pequeños y tímidos destellos de sol abrazaban la copa de los árboles en señal de despedida lo cual llevó a mis nervios a la cúspide de lo soportable. Comenzaba a tensarme por todo lo que ahora ocurriría. El crepúsculo dominaba el horizonte, observando con paciencia todo lo que estaba pasando y, aunque me obligara a no pensar en eso, pronto llegaría la noche.

—Cuéntame cosas de ella —exigió cuando comenzábamos a acercarnos a la casa.

Lo pensé un momento ya que no sabía que palabras usar para describir a la hermosa hija que había nacido de ella. Gracias a ella.

—No hay nada como ella en el mundo —aseguré.

— ¿Cuánto se te parece? ¿Y a mí? O a como yo era, desde luego.

—Mitad y mitad.

—Tiene la sangre caliente —me recordó.

—Sí, le late el corazón, aunque va un poco más deprisa que el de los humanos. Su temperatura es algo más alta de lo normal, también. Y duerme.

— ¿De verdad?

—Bastante bien para un recién nacido. Somos los únicos padres que no necesitan dormir y nuestra hija ya duerme toda la noche —me eché a reír entre dientes.

Si lo analizamos detenidamente este hecho era bastante irónico, aunque también era sumamente cómodo. Si Nessie dormía tupido y parejo todas las noches no me vería en la obligación de compartir a Bella con ella en ese horario.

—Tiene exactamente el mismo color de tus ojos... así que eso no se ha perdido, menos mal —le sonreí —. Son tan hermosos...

— ¿Y la parte de vampiro?

—Su piel parece tan impenetrable como la nuestra. Aunque no haya nadie que sueñe con probar si es así.

Pestañó algo sorprendida.

—Claro que nadie se atrevería — aseguré de nuevo—. Su dieta... bueno, prefiere beber sangre. Carlisle continúa intentando persuadirla de que beba alguna fórmula preparada para bebés, pero ella no tiene mucha paciencia con ese asunto. No puedo decir que la culpe, eso huele fatal, incluso para ser comida humana.

Me miro con los ojos bien abiertos casi desorbitados. Su expresión me hizo sonreír.

— ¿Persuadirla?

—Es inteligente, de una forma sorprendente, y va progresando a un ritmo tremendo. Aunque no habla, todavía, se comunica de una manera bastante eficaz.

—No. Habla. ¿Todavía?

Comprendí que era demasiada información para ella, así que alenté el paso para darle tiempo de asimilarla.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que se comunica de forma eficaz? — exigió.

—Creo que será más fácil que lo... veas por ti misma. Es bastante difícil de describir.

— ¿Por qué sigue aquí Jacob? —Preguntó sin darme tiempo de preparar una buena respuesta—. ¿Cómo puede soportarlo? ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué ha de sufrir más?

Ella creía que "Él" estaba sufriendo. Por supuesto. Ella no sabía nada sobre esa estúpida reclamación lobuna. Creía que él seguía aquí por el mismo amor por el cual la protegió de la manada de Sam Ulley, por el cual paso día y noche velando nuestra morada. Ella lo recordaba. Ni siquiera la dolorosa transformación había borrado esos recuerdos humanos.

—Jacob no está sufriendo, aunque ya me gustaría a mí cambiar esa circunstancia —añadí en un murmullo que esperaba que ella no escuchara.

— ¡Edward! —bufó.

Tiró de mí hasta detenerme para enfrentarse luego a mi mirada.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? — Gritó — ¡Jacob lo ha dado todo por protegernos! Mira por lo que le hemos hecho pasar...

Me encogí ante su devoción hacia ese lobo. ¿Es qué a caso incluso siendo vampiro lo seguiría queriendo?

—Ya verás por qué lo digo —murmuré tratando de ocultar la súbita tristeza e ira que se iban acumulando en mí—. Le prometí que le dejaría que te lo explicara, pero dudo que lo veas de forma diferente a como lo veo yo. Aunque claro, a menudo me equivoco en lo que respecta a tus ideas, ¿no?

— ¿Explicarme, qué?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Se lo prometí. Aunque no sé si en realidad le debo algo...

Apreté aún más los dientes. El solo pensar en deberle algo a esa criatura me enfermaba.

—Edward, no entiendo nada.

Intente aplacar mi ira pero no estaba dando resultado. Busque otra cosa en la cual concentrarme, así al menos me mantendría sereno y no me iría de bocaza con Bella. Después de todo, aunque me duela aceptarla, fue gracias a ese perro que todos nos libramos de una innecesaria guerra.

La mire profundamente a los ojos notando como su expresión se relajaba bajo mi mirada. La ira fue rápidamente reemplazada por el sin igual sentimiento de amor y ternura y, ahí escondida, también había lujuria, deseo y pasión.

Alcé las manos para rozar su piel sintiendo como su calor quemaba la mía mientras mi cuerpo se tensaba y un exuberante flujo de ponzoña comenzaba a correr por mis venas a una velocidad casi frenética. Le sonreí para tranquilizarla y tranquilizarme, aunque estoy seguro de que solo sirvió con ella porque al ver su sonrisa en respuesta a la mía mi pecho se tensó presionando mis pulmones, dejándome sin aliento.

—Es más duro para ti de lo que muestras, lo sé. Lo recordaré.

—No me gusta sentirme confusa.

—Lo sé. Así que mejor que regresemos a casa, de modo que puedas verlo todo por ti misma —mis ojos recorrieron los restos de su vestido.

Si bien Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle tienen sus respectivas parejas no creo estar preparado, ni dispuesto, para permitirles observar el cuerpo desnudo de mi mujer.

Después de pensarlo un momento me desabotoné la camisa y la pase por sus brazos para cubrirla.

— ¿Tan mala pinta tengo? —preguntó con gesto ansioso

Sonreí con ganas.

—Te echo una carrera —me dijo, y luego adoptó un gesto amenazador—, y ¡nada de dejarme ganar esta vez!

Mi sonrisa se agrando. Ella me había descubierto.

—A la línea de salida...

La mire para asegurarme de que estuviera lista y luego, a la vez, nos echamos a correr como espectros en las sombras húmedas del anochecer. Decidí ser un buen niño y obedecí a mi amada esposa. Sin embargo por cada tres pasos que yo daba ella realizaba una amplia zancada y se mantenía a una corta distancia de mí.

Llegué antes que ella al río pero, aprovechando su fuerza de neonata, Bella saltó antes que yo y llego primero a la otra orilla. Me miro con los ojos chispeantes de regocijo pero en ese momento, un fuerte latido tensó todos sus músculos.

El olor a perro era insoportable por lo que deduje que a Jacob se le había acabado la paciencia y había ido el mismo a buscar a Bella para asegurarse de que Renesmee esté a salvo.

Me tense al deducir lo peligroso que podía ser el que Bella escuchara aquel latido acompasado y ruidoso, acompañado por el suave flujo de sangre. Puse la manos alrededor de los brazos de Bella para evitar que haga algo de lo cual se arrepienta luego.

—No respires — le aconseje con más que pánico en la voz.

El lobo estaba en la línea donde el bosque tocaba el prado del jardín de mi familia, con los brazos cruzados sobre el cuerpo y la mandíbula apretada con fuerza. Invisibles detrás de él, distinguí dos grandes corazones más y el ligero crujido de los helechos bajo unas patas enormes, que caminaban impacientes de un lado para otro, se trataba de Leah y Seth que permanecían ocultos entre los arbustos.

—Ten cuidado, Jacob —le advertí secundado por un aullido de parte de Leah—. Quizás ésta no sea la mejor manera...

— ¿Crees que es mejor dejarla que se acerque primero al bebé? — Interrumpió Jacob—. Es más seguro ver cómo se las apaña Bella conmigo. Me curo rápido.

"_Vamos, chupasangre. ¿O es que prefieres que mate a Renesmee en vez de a mí?"_

Detestaba cuando ese chucho tenía la razón, pero que más da, esto es algo que definitivamente quiero ver. Noté la mirada ansiosa de Bella sobre mí por lo que me apresure a contestar.

—Es tu cuello lo que te juegas, supongo.

El gruñido del bosque se volvió más furioso esta vez. Leah estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que la caracteriza. En cuanto a Seth, él estaba totalmente eufórico disfrutando del espectáculo, daba por seguro que Bella atacaría a Jacob pero sabía que yo impediría que lo hiriera gravemente, uno que otro arañazo no lo mataría… eso bastaría por ahora…

Emmett y Jasper habían apostado sobre el desenlace de esto, y de muchas otras cosas, el primero se apegaba al hecho de que Bella era neonata, el segundo en que posee un autocontrol inusual; así que el que perdiera tendría que acompañar a Alice a un fin de semana entero de compras por toda Europa.

Es increíble que no les interese en lo más mínimo el que mi Bella mate a una de las personas más importantes para ella. Ellos vivían en una eterna adolescencia. Jamás lo creí de Jasper…

Noté como Jacob le sonreía a Bella de esa manera que hacía arder en celos al monstruo dentro de mí sobre todo al ver que Bella le devolvía la sonrisa.

"_Acostúmbrate"_ me exigí. Después de todo ella siempre lo querría.

—Tengo que decirlo, Bells. Eres un verdadero espectáculo para friquis.

Gruñí sin poder contenerme.

—Ándate con ojo, chucho.

—Qué va, tiene razón. Los ojos sí que lo son, ¿verdad? –dijo Bella sonriendo aun más.

—Realmente espeluznantes, pero no tienes tan mala pinta como pensé.

—Oye... ¡Gracias por ese cumplido tan asombroso!

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Todavía pareces tú, más o menos. No es tanto el aspecto que tienes como que... sigues siendo Bella. No creía que me sintiera como si siguieras aún aquí. De todas formas, supongo que pronto me habré acostumbrado a los ojos.

— ¿Seguro? —le preguntó, parecía confundida.

"_No se lo dijiste"_ señalo incrédulo. Yo moví la cabeza negando.

—Gracias. No sabía si serías capaz de callar, lo hubieras prometido o no. Como siempre le das todo lo que ella quiere...

—Quizás es que no he perdido la esperanza de que se enfade tanto que te arranque la cabeza –señalé.

Jacob bufó.

—Pero ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿Es que me estáis guardando algún secreto? —por supuesto ella se había dado cuenta.

—Te lo explicaré más tarde —dijo como impulso, en realidad no lo había planeado así. Entonces cambió de tema—. Primero, que empiece el espectáculo.

"_Vamos, Bella. Detesto Europa. No me falles" _los pensamientos deEmmett me hicieron sonreír.

Todos contuvimos el aliento cuando el lobo comenzó a acercarse a Bella. Esta se tenso en mis brazos sin respirar.

Leah y Seth se mostraron de entre los árboles. La loba gruñía molesta y Seth estaba ansioso. Era obvio que aún era un niño.

—Tomáoslo con calma, tíos —comentó Jacob—. Apartaos de esto.

Los lobos no le obedecieron del todo: no se entrometieron pero se mantenían cerca por sí era necesario.

—Venga, Bells, pórtate mal.

Leah gruñó.

Bella no hizo ningún movimiento,

—Me van a salir canas, Bella —insistió. Ese lobo no valoraba su vida—. Bueno, no técnicamente, pero creo que has cogido la idea, ¿no? Vamos, pilla el olorcillo.

—Sujétame —me pidió Bella pegándose a mi pecho.

Se que no era el momento pero al hombre y al monstruo no le importaba. Mi cuerpo se estremeció mientras la rodeaba levemente con mis brazos. Anhelé que todo termine pronto. De verdad lo desee.

Bella se tensó y se mantuvo inmóvil. Jacob llegó hasta nosotros y ella se aventuró a oler su aroma a perro.

Inspiró dos veces y luego se relajó.

—Vaya, veo que todo sigue exactamente igual por aquí: apestas, Jacob.

Una alegría inexcusable se apoderó de mí y no pude más que carcajearme. Traslade mis manos desde sus brazos hasta su cintura y la apreté contra mí. Se que es tonto pero al menos tenía claro que a Bella le disgustaba su olor eso ya era algo.

—Te quiero —le susurré al oído mientras se oían las risotadas de Seth y Emmett que aunque había perdido no podía dejar de reírse por las palabras de Bella.

—Mira quién habla —replicó Jacob, apretándose la nariz de modo teatral.

—Vale, pues ya ha pasado, ¿no? —aseguró Bella—. ¿Y ahora me vas a contar cuál es el gran secreto?

—No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte por el momento... —le aseguró nervioso.

"_Esta si la gano"_ Emmett y yo deseábamos lo mismo. Su risa anticipatoria no se hizo esperar, se estaba imaginando que le arrancaría Bella primero: un brazo, una pierna, un ojo o lo desnucaría sin más.

No es correcto que diga lo que yo esperaba.

—Renesmee —susurró tensándose de nuevo

—Ven y lo vemos —murmuré—. Sé que lo vas a hacer muy bien.

— ¿Me ayudarás?

—Claro que sí.

— ¿Y también Emmett y Jasper...? Sólo por si acaso.

—Cuidaremos de ti, Bella. No te preocupes, estaremos preparados. Ninguno de nosotros pondría en peligro a Renesmee. Creo que te sorprenderá lo rápido que se ha metido a todos en un puñito de los suyos. Estará totalmente a salvo, no importa lo que pase.

Dio un paso hacía adelante al fin pero ese perro la interceptó.

— ¿Estás seguro, chupasangres? Esto no me gusta nada. Quizá debería esperar...

—Ya has tenido tu prueba, Jacob.

—Pero... —comenzó él de nuevo.

—Pero nada —no pude esconder la ira que se arremolinaba en mi interior—. Bella necesita ver a nuestra hija. Quítate de en medio, ya.

Miro a Bella con ojos suplicantes y luego se echó a correr hacia el interior de la casa para situarse junto a Renesmee y Rosalie, esta última muy a su pesar.

Gruñí. ¿Es qué todo este teatro no terminaría nunca?

— ¿Vamos? —le insté dulcemente.

Ella asintió. La tome de la mano y la conduje al interior de la casa. Nos esperaban una larga fila de sonrientes y preocupados tíos y abuelos pero Bella no les dio importancia. Pude notar su cuerpo entero enfocado en Renesmee que era cargada por Rosalie y protegida por Jacob.

—Pero ¿no tiene sólo dos días? —preguntó en un jadeo.

"_Papá, ¡Es ella! Es ella, ¿cierto?" _a veces creo que mi hija ha pasado demasiado tiempo con su tía Alice. Sus gritos mentales opacaban todas las otras voces en la habitación.

Renesmee se alzaba intentando zafarse del agarre de Rosalie para poder ver mejor a su madre. Estaba ansiosa y casi desesperada. Había preguntado por ella todos los días de su corta vida. Era lo más importante para ella.

Estiró sus pequeños brazos hacia Bella sin lograr alcanzarla debido al increíble número de criaturas que se interponían entre ellas. Posó su mano en la garganta de Rosalie y le mostró aquella única vez en la que vio a su madre, el momento en que la dio a luz.

Rosalie palmeó la manita que tenía contra el cuello y murmuró.

—Sí, es ella.

Renesmee no daba más de la dicha. Clavó su dulce mirada en Bella y le sonrió. Mi ángel dio un paso indeciso hacia ella pero fue bloqueada por todos los presentes. Emmett y Jasper se situaron frente a ella hombro con hombro con las manos separadas. Yo la sujeté por los brazos para evitar que mis hermanos la hirieran si perdía el control. Carlisle y Esme cubrieron los flancos de Emmett y Jasper mientras Rosalie y Jacob rodeaban a Renesmee y retrocedían hacía la puerta.

Alice resopló enfadada, pero no se movió. Ella confiaba en Bella más que todos nosotros.

—Oh, vamos, dadle una oportunidad —nos reprendió Alice—. No le va a hacer nada. Sólo quería mirarla un poco más de cerca.

—Estoy bien —prometió palmeando mi mano sobre su brazo. Pero luego pareció dudar ya que añadió—. De todas formas manteneos cerca, sólo por si acaso.

"_Es tu desición, Edward. Esta calmada pero eso puede cambiar"_ pensó Jasper.

Libere sus brazos para que pudiera moverse. Emmett y Jasper me aseguraron mentalmente que no la lastimarían solo la detendrían.

Al escuchar la voz de Bella, Renesmee se removió ansiosa, luchando para liberarse de los brazos de Rosalie se estiró en dirección a nosotros con gesto impaciente.

—Jazz, Em, dejadla. Bella puede con ello.

—Edward, el riesgo... —comenzó Jasper.

—Es mínimo. Escucha, Jasper, cuando estábamos de caza, captó el olor de unos excursionistas que se encontraban en el lugar equivocado y la hora inoportuna...

— ¡Edward! —Me recriminó Carlisle—. ¿Cómo has podido ser tan irresponsable?

—Ya lo sé, Carlisle, ya lo sé. Simplemente me he comportado como un estúpido. Debería haberme tomado mi tiempo para comprobar que estábamos en una zona segura antes de dejarla suelta.

—Edward —susurró avergonzada.

Todos la miraron perplejos haciendo diferentes conjeturas en sus mentes. Todos excepto Alice, que había notado que Bella llevaba mi camisa puesta por lo que dedujo que algo más le había pasado a su hermosa creación.

Pude vislumbrar una única idea en común en el mar de pensamientos: ellos creían que Bella había matado a los excursionistas.

—Tiene toda la razón del mundo para reñirme, Bella —repuse haciendo una mueca—. He cometido un error terrible. El hecho de que tú hayas mostrado más fortaleza que nadie que haya conocido no lo cambia.

Los murmullos mentales cesaron.

—Un chiste de buen gusto, Edward –ironizó Alice.

—No era un chiste. Le estaba explicando a Jasper por qué sé que Bella puede apañárselas bien con esto. No es culpa mía que todos os hayáis precipitado en vuestras conclusiones.

—Espera —dijo Jasper con un jadeo—. ¿Es que ella no cazó a los humanos?

—Empezó a seguirlos —replique mientras disfrutaba de las expresiones en sus rostros—. Estaba concentrada por completo en la caza.

— ¿Y qué ocurrió? —intervino Carlisle.

Los ojos de mi padre se abrieron como platos por la emoción. Me incliné hacia el animado por el desenlace de la historia y el silencio mental.

—Me escuchó ir detrás de ella y reaccionó a la defensiva. Tan pronto como mi persecución interrumpió su concentración, la abandonó bruscamente. Nunca había visto nada igual. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando... y entonces, contuvo el aliento y huyó.

Todos dejaron de respirar. Fue el momento más silencioso de mi existencia. Incluso Renesmee estaba totalmente enfocada en la conversación tratando de descubrir las facetas de su desconocida madre.

—Guau —comentó Emmett al fin—. ¿En serio?

—No lo está contando bien —refunfuñó Bella entre dientes—. Se ha dejado la parte en la que le gruñí.

— ¿Y no le diste un par de buenos sopapos? —preguntó Emmett con alegría. — ¡No! Claro que no.

— ¡Emmett! —protestó.

— ¿No? ¿De verdad que no? ¿De verdad que no le atacaste? –insistió Carlisle.

—Ah, vaya, qué lástima —gruñó Emmett—. Eres la única persona del mundo que podría haberlo conseguido, porque no estaría en sus cabales para evitarlo, y además tenías una excusa perfecta—suspiró—. Me muero por ver cómo se las apañaría sin esa ventaja.

"_¿Cómo te las arreglarías hermanito? No puedes leer su mente, es más fuerte y mucho más joven, además de ser tu esposa… apuesto a que la dejarías darte una paliza" _hice una mueca observando a Emmett. En realidad tenía razón, yo no sería capáz se atacar a Bella así que tendría que esperar hasta que se calme o a que me mate.

Mal asunto.

—Ni se me ocurriría –finalizó Bella mirando con ojos fríos y asesinos a Emmett.

"_Edward, todo esto pudo haber acabado muy mal. Ella podría haberte matado. Sin embargo, no entiendo porque… ¿es que acaso no se volverá una neófita loca y todo eso por lo cual nosotros pasamos?" _Jasper frunció el ceño. Me sorprendió que el asombro en su interior se fuera transformando en ira. Mi hermano no es de aquellos que acumulan rencores pero estaba empezando a irritarse por todo el asunto de Bella. Sin embargo su ira no estaba enfocada en ella sino en sí mismo.

Me incliné hacia él sonriéndole fraternalmente en muestra de apoyo. Luego le di un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro con ademán burlón.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que quiero decir?

—Esto no es natural —rezongó Jasper.

—Podría haberse vuelto contra ti... Sólo tiene horas —me reprendió Esme, poniéndose la mano sobre el corazón—. Oh, deberíamos haber ido contigo.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco. Bella ya no me prestaba atención. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues, aunque parezca extraño, a pesar de no poder leer su mente siempre notaba cuando se enfocaba en mí o en otra cosa. Ahora su cuerpo se inclinaba en dirección a Renesmee quién después de haber oído la conversación había vuelto a luchar en contra del agarre de Rosalie para llegar a los brazos de su madre. Bella también extendió los brazos hacia ella indecisa.

—Edward —me dijo, inclinándose hacia un lado de Jasper para verla mejor—. ¿Por favor?

Mi hermano no se movió ni un centímetro. Tenía la mandíbula cerrada con una fuerza impresionante intentando contener sus propias emociones y arraigar de su aura los sentimientos de los demás.

—Jazz, esto no es nada parecido a lo que hayas podido ver antes —le comentó Alice en voz tranquila—, confía en mí.

Jasper la miró una sola vez. Luego se volteo hacia Bella y asintió despejando el paso. Aun así no se alejó. Se situó tras de Bella con una mano en su hombro. Pude notar como enviaba ondas de calma al ya relajado cuerpo de mi esposa. Yo permanecí a su lado sosteniendo su otro brazo mientras caminábamos lentamente hacia Renesmee.

Entonces sucedió algo que nadie esperaba. Mi hija que ya no solo estaba impaciente sino también irritada soltó un chillido agudo y cantarín. Todos la miramos atontados. Era la primera vez que escuchábamos su llanto. Bella se quedo inmóvil mientras nosotros nos acercábamos a ella para ver que le pasaba.

Sus pensamientos eran de hastío. Ella quería a su madre y nosotros lo estábamos impidiendo.

Rosalie le entregó el bebé al lobo que parecía ser el más preocupado por su estado pero Renesmee solo quería a Bella a nadie más.

— ¿Lo ves? —Le dijo Rosalie—, sólo quiere a Bella.

— ¿Ella quiere venir conmigo? —susurró.

Salí disparado para situarme tras de Bella y darle un pequeño empujoncito hacia delante, hacia nuestra hija.

—Te ha estado esperando durante casi tres días —le dije.

—Jake... estoy bien —le dijo al verlo temblar.

Recorrimos el corto trayecto que nos separaba de nuestra hija. Bella permanecía tranquila pero pude adivinar su miedo. Sentí como si una parte de ella no la reconociera, como si no supiera quién era su hija.

Renesmee gimoteaba impaciente y se estiraba lo más que podía para alcanzar a Bella con sus bracitos, entonces todo calzó. Bella dio el último paso para llegar hasta Renesmee y la acunó en sus brazos apoyándola contra su pecho.

Jasper jadeo inconscientemente. Pude leer en su mente el agobiante amor que irradiaba mi esposa hacia esa criatura que sostenía con delicadeza. Incluso él fue absorbido por ese sentimiento. Se relajó y disfruto por un momento de aquella atmósfera emocional cargada de paz y felicidad.

Vi lo que Renesmee le enseñó a Bella y me apresure a sostenerla. Un instante después Jacob sostenía a la bebé y Jasper, Emmett y yo a Bella.

Ella jadeó pero se compuso enseguida.

— ¿Qué... ha sido... eso?

— ¿Qué es lo que has visto? —Preguntó Rosalie con curiosidad, inclinándose a un lado de Jacob, que parecía estar tanto como no estar en ese lugar y ese momento—. ¿Qué es lo que te ha mostrado?

— ¿Que ella ha sido la que me lo ha mostrado? —susurró.

—Ya te conté que era difícil de explicar —murmuré en su oído—, pero bastante efectivo como medio de comunicación.

— ¿Qué ha sido? —preguntó Jacob.

Pestañó rápidamente varias veces.

—Mmm. A mí. Creo. Pero tenía un aspecto horrible.

—Es el único recuerdo que tiene de ti —explique—. Quiere que sepas que ya ha hecho la conexión y que sabe quién eres.

—Pero ¿cómo hace eso?

— ¿Cómo puedo escuchar yo los pensamientos de otros? ¿Cómo ve Alice el futuro? —Pregunté y después se encogió de hombros—. Ella tiene un don.

—Es un giro interesante —dijo Carlisle—, como si ella hiciera justo lo opuesto a lo que tú eres capaz de hacer.

—Interesante —admití—, me pregunto...

A diferencia de mí ella es capáz de mostrar lo que desea a los demás, la gente no puede mentirme a mí, por lo menos no por mucho tiempo, pero ella puede imaginar una situación y mostrarla cual si fuera real. Puede ser un don muy peligroso…

— ¿No hemos hecho ya suficientes experimentos para un día? —Oí quejarse a ese perro—. Vale, es verdad que Bella lo está haciendo genial, pero no llevemos las cosas demasiado lejos.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema, Jacob? —gruñó Bella alejando a Renesmee del lobo.

—No te echo a la calle, Jacob, porque lo entiendo, pero Bella lo está haciendo extraordinariamente bien, así que no le arruines el momento –le sisee.

—Y yo le ayudaré a echarte, perro —prometió Rosalie –Te debo una buena patada en las tripas.

Bella observaba con cara de asesina al lobo sosteniendo a Renesmee muy cerca de ella. Jamás creí ver esa expresión en ella, bueno, en realidad jamás creí que sería al perro al que se la lanzaría.

"_¡Edward!" _gritó mentalmente Jasper.

— ¡No! —jadeó Bella.

"_Se viene. ¡Esta si la gano!" _pensó Emmett.

Jasper apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, yo rodee con mis brazos el cuerpo de Bella para sujetarla al instante en el que Jacob sacaba a Renesmee de los brazos de mi esposa. Bella temblaba. Al parecer no me decepcionaría.

—Rose —dijo entre dientes, con lentitud y precisión—. Llévate a Renesmee.

Rosalie obedeció de inmediato arrancando a mi hija de los brazos del lobo para después salir rápidamente hacia la cocina.

El chucho comenzó a retroceder lentamente hacia la puerta que daba al patio trasero.

—Edward, no quiero hacerte daño, así que por favor, suéltame.

Dudé. No se porque pero dudé.

—Ve y ponte delante de Renesmee —me sugirió.

Me quede frente a Rosalie y Renesmee, que se habían quedado en la puerta de la cocina ya que Nessie no había querido perderse lo que iba a pasar.

Los pensamientos en la casa iban desde temor a dicha. Rosalie temía que la sangre del perro manchara la alfombra que había comprado en Grecia. Supongo que los vampiros no cambian.

Bella se inclinó hasta quedar en posición de ataque.

Así que se tomaría esto como una cacería. Interesante…

—Tú... ¡no! —rugió.

Me habría reído si no hubiera estado tan nervioso, la expresión de Jacob era inigualable. Retrocedía con las manos alzadas a la altura de la cabeza e intentaba razonar con Bella. Los ojos de ella se habían vuelto negros por la ira. Podía leer el creciente temor en la mente del perro. No pude evitar sonreír.

—Ya sabes que es algo que no puedo controlar –se excusó.

Inventa algo mejor.

— ¡Tú, chucho estúpido! ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo? ¡Es mi bebé!

Salió rápidamente por la puerta bajando a tropezones los escalones. Rosalie suspiró aliviada, al menos no ensuciarían su alfombra.

— ¡Bella, no ha sido idea mía!

—Yo la he tenido en mis brazos una sola vez y ¿ya te crees con derecho a no sé qué estúpida reclamación lobuna? ¡Es mía!

—Podemos compartirla —le dijo con voz suplicante, mientras se retiraba a través del prado.

—A pagar —bramó Emmett a Jasper con una risotada.

Jasper Refunfuñaba mentalmente. El Confiaba en que Bella no le daría tanta importancia a esto teniendo en cuenta que ese perro es su mejor amigo. Ahora tendría que cederle a Alice durante los juegos de ajedrez.

— ¿Cómo has osado imprimar a mi bebé? ¿Has perdido la cabeza?

— ¡Ha sido involuntario! —insistió.

Estaba disfrutando de esto. Más de lo que la buena educación lo permite pero en verdad deseaba que Bella le diera su merecido. Yo no podía hacerlo por todo eso de mi comprobado autocontrol así que al menos podía vivirlo a través de ella.

Los seguimos hasta el exterior a tiempo de ver aparecer de entre los árboles a la manada de Jacob. Leah gruñó a Bella buscando intimidarla pero ella soltó un rugido que hasta a mí me paralizó. La loba se quedó estática por la impresión.

Emmett volvió a reír ahora acompañado por las cantarinas carcajadas de Alice y Carlisle. Esme los miró con el ceño fruncido. Sin embargo también estaba disfrutando de todo esto esperando el momento en el que debamos detenerla para evitar que lo mate. Pero yo creo que un par de costillas rotas no le vendrían mal.

—Bella, ¿te importaría escucharme sólo un segundo? ¿Por favor? —Suplicó Jacob—. Leah, lárgate —añadió pero la loba no le obedeció.

— ¿Por qué tengo que escucharte? —bramó.

—Porque tú fuiste la que me dijo esto. ¿No te acuerdas? ¿Tú no dijiste que nuestras vidas nos pertenecían el uno al otro?, ¿a que sí? Que éramos familia. Tú dijiste que era así como se suponía que teníamos que ser. O sea que... aquí estamos. Es lo que tú deseabas.

—Y pretendes forma parte de mi familia, ¡como mi yerno! —chilló.

Emmett se echó a reír.

—Detenla, Edward —murmuró Esme—, porque ella será infeliz si le hace daño.

Pero yo no me moví. Aun era demasiado pronto.

— ¡No! —Insistía Jacob al mismo tiempo—. ¿Cómo puedes mirarlo de esa manera? ¡Por favor, es sólo un bebé!

— ¡Pues eso es lo que yo digo! —aulló.

— ¡Tú sabes que no pienso en ella de esa manera! ¿Es que crees que Edward me habría dejado vivir tanto si eso fuera así? Todo lo que quiero es que ella esté a salvo y sea feliz... ¿Es eso tan malo? ¿Es tan diferente de lo que tú quieres?

Ella le rugió. Excusas patéticas.

— ¿A que es sorprendente? —le dije a Emmett que mínimo se la estaba pasando igual de bien que yo.

—No se le ha tirado a la garganta ni una sola vez —admitió Carlisle.

Eso le recordó a Jasper que la apuesta decía que Bella lo atacaría sin preámbulos, como la neonata que era. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro mientras intercambiaba miradas con mi hermano.

—Vale, ésta la ganas tú —reconoció Emmett a regañadientes.

—Te vas a mantener apartado de ella —le ordenó Bella.

— ¡No puedo hacer eso!

—Inténtalo, y empieza ahora mismo.

—Eso no es posible. ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo mucho que querías que estuviera a tu lado hace tres días? ¿Lo difícil que nos resultaba permanecer separados? Todo eso no significa nada para ti, ¿verdad? Era por ella. Desde el mismo principio de todo. Teníamos que estar juntos, incluso entonces.

Esta excusa me tomó desprevenido. Mi pecho se apretó al notar la verdad en sus palabras. Por Renesmee. Por ella el corazón de Bella latía tan fuerte al verlo. Por ella mi esposa anhelaba la compañía de ese perro. Por eso él la amaba tanto.

Sentí como si me quitarán las amarras que me mantenían prisionero de mi propio dolor. Bella no lo amaba. Nunca lo amó. Todo se debía a esa parte de ella que desde siempre perteneció a Renesmee.

—Huye mientras puedas —le amenazó.

— ¡Venga, Bells! Yo también le gusto a Nessie —insistió él.

Pude sentir a través de Jasper como Bella se había quedado pasmada. Todos dejamos de respirar sabedores de lo que ocurriría.

Perro torpe.

— ¿Cómo... la has llamado?

—Bueno —masculló entre dientes—, ese nombre que os habéis sacado de la manga es un trabalenguas y...

— ¿Le has puesto a mi hija de apodo el nombre del monstruo del Lago Ness? —chilló.

Sentí su ira desbocarse. La vi tomar impulso y saltar con esa gracia felina en contra del ex potencial de destruir mi relación con mi Bella. Me llené de orgullo y de envidia al verla arremeter sin piedad contra ese chucho, yo también quería estar en esa posición, a su lado, para evitar que se salga con la suya.

Pero Seth menguó mi felicidad (y la de Rosalie) al interponerse entre Bella y ese maldito perro. A él le tenía real estima por lo que debía ayudarlo.

Pude ver que a Bella no le interesó que Seth se cruzara. Leí en su mirada salvaje que pretendía quitarlo de en medio despedazándolo, de ser necesario, para después seguir con el lobo. Ante esto, Emmett y yo no pudimos más que sujetarla. Antes de que llegáramos a ella pude oír el sonido de los huesos de Seth al ser rotos por la fuerza con la que ella lo arremetió.

Leah gruñó loca de ira pero no se atrevió a atacar a Bella que en esos momentos no habría dudado en asesinarla.

Jazz se nos unió para sostenerla ya que entre Emmett y yo parecía que no daba mucho resultado. Alice revoloteo cerca de ella y le habló quedito. Susurrándole motivos para calmarse. Bella la miró con gesto amenazante pero Alice no le dio importancia.

─ Bella, cálmate –le dijo al final-. Hazlo por Renesmee.

El cuerpo de Bella se tensó para luego relajarse. El rojo volvió a sus ojos de neófita y la calma, que Jasper no había sido capáz de introducir en ella, la absorbió repentinamente.

—Estoy bien ─ prometió.

Carlisle y Esme corrieron hasta donde se encontraba Seth y lo llevaron al despacho de mi padre para curarlo antes de que sus huesos solden mal.

Bella lo observó con los ojos llenos de culpa mientras lanzaba miradas a Jacob que no supe interpretar. Este ni siquiera había entrado en fase para protegerse, estaba dispuesto a morir pero no a lastimarla. Tal vez mi opinión sobre él ha sido cegada por los celos y otras circunstancias, tal vez, incluso yo, podría llegar a apreciarlo.

Ojala y Bella le hubiera roto un par de costillas….. pero bueno…. Asi es la vida!

Zaluiiiito00ssss


	4. El regalo

Zaluiito00sss a tooss! Gracias por leer y disculpen la demora…. Ya saben, hay dias en los que una pierde totalmente la inspiración ^^

**El regalo**

No había olvidado el día en el que estábamos. Nadie lo había hecho. En realidad todos lo recordaban por lo acontecido el año pasado en esta misma fecha. Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi Bella.

Hace dos días Alice, como es de suponerse, había convencido a toda la familia de celebrarlo pero Carlisle, gentilmente, insistió en que a Bella no le haría ninguna gracia la idea de celebrar el hacerse dos años _"mayor"_ que yo. Emmett pensaba en que sería mejor no celebrar, no vaya a ser que a mi esposa le diera un ataque se nervios y termine rompiendo todo a su paso. Yo gruñí ante su opinión pero también creía que Bella se comportaría como una neófita común y silvestre.

Alice, después de mucho insistir, había logrado que los demás le dijeran feliz cumpleaños a Bella. Rosalie deseaba darle un regalo que de verdad agradeciera ─ pude ver en su mente de que se trataba y si hubiera podido me habría sonrojado ─, de solo pensarlo Emmett estalló en carcajadas. Esos dos eran, sin duda, el uno para el otro.

Esme estaba dichosa de poder dar a Bella el obsequio que le había preparado con tanto amor pero tenía el silencioso temor de que fuera destruido rápidamente. Suspiraba una y otra vez al imaginarse su hermoso regalo destruido.

Me tense al entender que los pensamientos de todos ellos giraban alrededor de mi vida sexual. Jamás imagine que hasta Esme se inclinaría hacia ese extremo, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que Bella no pensaría en eso durante mucho tiempo. Disimule muy mal el sentimiento de pesar que inundaba mi cuerpo por lo que Emmett soltó varias carcajadas anticipatorias en mi dirección. Jasper y Alice me daban ánimos mentalmente pero, aunque intentaban ocultarlo, también se imaginaban lo gruñón que estaría durante el tiempo que durara la actitud de neófita en mi esposa. Sin embargo, tanto ellos como yo, estábamos equivocados.

Me comencé a sentir realmente nervioso cuando la noche cubrió Forks. La ansiedad dominaba mi cuerpo y mi mente. Intentaba entablar una eficaz conversación con mi padre pero me era imposible mantener el hilo de sus palabras mientras vigilaba la mente de Renesmee.

"_Te noto ansioso, hijo" _pensó Carlisle. Hice una mueca en respuesta, no tenía caso negar o afirmar algo en mi evidente estado. Pero no era necesario explicarle a mi padre lo que estaba sintiendo, bastante malo ya es que Jasper lo sepa. Tal vez deba estar agradecido de que ese sutil don no lo posea Emmett.

Pude ver como los pensamientos de Nessie menguaban producto del cansancio y sonreí expectante. Leer su mente al menos me daba una pequeña idea de lo que había en la mente de Bella y, también, podía hacerme una idea vaga del tiempo que faltaba.

─ Por fin ─ murmure.

Fruncí el ceño al notar que mis pensamientos se estaban volviendo inapropiadamente impuros. No llegaba a ver el acto en sí ─ jamás me permitiría eso ─ pero podía vislumbrar pequeñas escenas que incrementaban mi ansia y mi odio por esta interminable y sofocante hora que se negaba a pasar.

Mire hacia afuera al oír un murmullo conocido. Un susurro familiar. Hace ya un par de horas que Jasper se había marchado por lo que pude percibir su mente acercarse junto a la de Alice, Esme y Emmett.

Bella observó a mi familia saltar el río con expresión amable ─ excepto cuando fue el turno de Emmett quién, en vez de saltar, atravesó el río chapoteando con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro; Bella soltó una cantarina carcajada ante la escena ─.

Pude ver las sonrisas cómplices que lanzaban unos a otros mientras se acercaban a la casa. La expresión de Alice de seguro hizo crecer en Bella la inevitable sospecha, era tan obvia que incluso un humano increíblemente distraído podría notarlo. Sin embargo, la de Emmett era aún más obvia; ni por asomo disimulaba lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

"_Hermanito, que ni se diga después que no nos esforzamos por ti. Aunque dudo que para mañana esté todavía en pie" _sentí mi cuerpo tensarse al vislumbrar las fantasías que corrían por la mente de Emmett. Fantasías muy poco decorazas si tenemos en cuenta que él jamás ha tenido ni un ápice de idea sobre el cuerpo desnudo de mi Bella. La ira relampagueó en mi interior. Ese Emmett jamás aprendería el significado de la palabra _"ajeno"_. Su sonrisa se convirtió en una carcajada cuando notó mi escrutinio y mi mirada asesina. Se disculpo mentalmente pero, al leer los pensamientos de Rosalie supe que tendría su merecido. Ella había adivinado el motivo de mi súbita ira y se preparaba para dejar a Emmett sin su dosis diaria de sexo salvaje.

Sonreí para mi mismo y para mi Bella. Expectante, ansioso y, más que todo eso, enamorado.

Alice irrumpió en la casa antes que todos los demás con una impaciencia casi tangible. Llevaba la mano estirada hacia Bella aprisionando entre sus dedos una llave de bronce con un enorme lazo rosa de satén atado.

Y he ahí su sutil regalo.

Bella recibió la llave con expresión confusa. Miro a Alice con desconfianza e, incluso, algo de miedo.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —canturreó mi hermana.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Nadie empieza a contar su cumpleaños el día de su nacimiento —le recordó—. El primer cumpleaños se celebra al año de haber nacido, Alice.

La gran sonrisa de Alice se volvió petulante.

—No estamos celebrando tu cumpleaños como vampira, al menos todavía no ─ explicó ─. Hoy estamos a trece de septiembre, Bella. ¡Feliz diecinueve cumpleaños!

La expresión de Bella fue imperdible. Incluso tras la máscara de frialdad propia de su nueva naturaleza pude vislumbrar la sorpresa, el horror y luego la ira que descompuso su rostro. Emmett y Jasper rompieron a reír escandalosamente, Esme miraba con el ceño fruncido a mi hermana y Carlisle, bueno Carlisle luchaba internamente por no reír. Rosalie, en cambio, estaba disfrutando de su triunfo: había apostado con Emmett sobre el resultado y el que Bella se haya quedado muda la convertía en la flamante dueña de un abrigo de piel con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. Hasta a mí me dolió esa derrota.

— ¡Ah, no! ¡Eso no, de ninguna manera! — Sacudió la cabeza furiosamente cuando logró articular palabra—. Eso no cuenta. Hace tres días que dejé de cumplir años y tendré dieciocho para siempre.

Me lanzó una mirada inescrutable. Parecía que la tristeza iba menguando la fuerza de su ira. Pero yo prefiero su ira a su pena. Quede totalmente desarmado ante su expresión.

—Sea como sea, vamos a celebrarlo, ¿queda claro?

Me molestó bastante el tono que mi hermanita usó con Bella. No le importo el dolor en sus ojos, ni el ligero temblor en sus labios. No le dio importancia a la mueca de horror que ahora deformaba sus facciones.

¿Cómo puede ser tan inconmensurablemente cruel? Aún a sabiendas de lo que cumplir años significaba para mi esposa va y le suelta sin más sus exigencias. Porque eso es exactamente lo que la duendecillo estaba haciendo: exigiendo.

Me removí inquieto mientras lanzaba miradas amenazantes a Alice quién no se dio por aludida.

Me relaje cuando oí un suspiro de resignación proveniente de Bella. Su rostro ya no reflejaba nada pero ahora, incluso sin leer su mente, supe que el pánico amenazaba con convertirse en la emoción predominante dentro de ella.

Alice sonrió aún más, si es posible, al leer la rendición en los ojos de Bella.

— ¿Estás preparada para abrir tu regalo? —canturreó ella.

—Regalos —la corregí mientras llevaba una de mis manos hasta mis bolsillos y sacaba de él la larga llave plateada que pertenecía al auto de "después" para mi reacia esposa.

—El mío primero —dijo Alice, y sacó su pequeña lengua hacia mí, previendo mi respuesta. —El mío está más cerca.

Rodé los ojos. Al igual que Bella, todos habíamos aprendido a no discutir contra ese monstruito. Después de todo, resultaba bastante frustrante el que ella "viera" cuales serían nuestras objeciones y supiera exactamente como contraatacar.

Vi una chispa de malicia en sus ojos cuando se volvió hacia mí en un fugaz parpadeo.

—Pero mira cómo va vestida —las palabras de Alice sonaron casi como un gemido—. Estoy sufriendo desde que la vi por la mañana. Está claro que la mía es una cuestión prioritaria.

Entrecerré los ojos al vislumbrar cuales eran sus planes. Con que de eso se trataba.

Mientras inspeccionaba su mente para sonsacarle más información de la quería mostrarme me encontré con algo que no esperaba. Tuve el irrefrenable deseo de ruborizarme y agradecí a lo que fuera porque eso no sea posible. Me quede rígido clavado al suelo mientras examinaba la última visión que Alice había tenido sobre Bella. No es que no le agradeciera a mi hermana por su constante preocupación pero, creo seriamente que esto es pasarse de la raya.

Al igual que en mi luna de miel, esa duendecillo había estado metiendo sus narices en mi noche con Bella. ¿Es qué acaso no conocían el pudor ni el significado de la palabra "privado"?. Me detuve cuando la visión se pasó a castaño oscuro. No es que necesitara de ella para imaginarme lo que sucedería, pero mi agotado autocontrol no necesitaba una mirada hacia lo que ocurriría. Incluso sin permitirme ver más allá mi cuerpo ya había reaccionado. Cada uno de mis músculos estaban contraídos, la ponzoña corría frenéticamente por mi cuerpo, pude sentir como mis ojos de oscurecían debido al deseo y la lujuria contenida.

Un murmullo me alejo de mis ensoñaciones. Jasper me observaba con una mueca de burla plasmada en su rostro. ¡Diablos! Obviamente Jazz había percibido mi súbito cambio de "humor".

Podía oír sus burlas mentales, y otra vez daba gracias porque ese don no perteneciera a Emmett. Al menos Jazz se limitaría a restregármelo mentalmente sin la necesidad de divulgarlo por todas partes. No estoy diciendo que Emmett sea un chismoso, solo que, incluso aunque no quisiera decir nada, sus risotadas no pasarían desapercibidas por nadie a siete kilómetros a la redonda.

Me gire hacia Alice que continuaba viendo a Bella con esa, para nada fingida, mueca de horror. Mi hermana en verdad estaba tan destrozada como el vestido que llevaba mi ángel en esos momentos.

Jasper se convulsionó en la risa que intentaba ocultar.

Mala apreciación… ¿Por qué siempre tengo que notar esta clase de cosas? ¡Se supone que los puntos de vista lujuriosos son emociones humanas no vampíricas!

—Ya sé qué vamos a hacer... nos lo jugaremos —sugirió Alice—, a piedra, papel o tijeras.

Jasper se echó a reír entre dientes mientras yo suspiraba.

— ¿Por qué no nos dices simplemente quién va a ganar? —inquirí con ironía.

Alice sonrío de oreja a oreja—Yo. Estupendo.

—De todas formas, será mejor que yo espere a mañana —convine cuando caí en la cuenta de que a Bella no le emocionaría mi obsequio. Le sonreí y apunte hacia los licántropos dormidos ─ Creo que sería mucho más divertido si Jacob estuviera despierto cuando se produzca la gran revelación, ¿no crees? Quizás así haya alguien que muestre el nivel adecuado de entusiasmo.

Ahora si podía mostrarme un poco más amable en el tema de esos perros. Si bien no me agradaba el que ese chucho haya imprimado a mi hija, me importaba menos que el que quisiera arrebatarme al amor de mi existencia. Y ahora que lo pienso con más detención, no creo que exista alguien más calificado que Jacob para estar con Nessie, no creo que alguien más la merezca. Y tengo mis serias dudas en que permita al alguien más acercarse a ella, dudo que vaya a existir otro que la ame más que él o que la haga más feliz.

Bella me sonrió para confirmarme la necesidad de que alguien amante de los autos este para recibir el entusiasmo que esperaba.

─ Bella, deja que Rosalie coja a Ness... a Renesmee ─ canturreó Alice.

— ¿Dónde suele dormir?

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—En los brazos de Rose, en los de Jacob o en los de Esme. Ya te puedes hacer una idea. No creo que se haya acostado en toda su vida. Se va a convertir en la semivampira más malcriada de la historia.

Me reí mientras leía la mente de Jasper quién estaba corroborando los sentimientos de Rosalie cuando tomo a Nessie entre sus brazos. Quede admirado y complacido ante las emociones de mi hermana. Desbordaba tanto amor que me hacía sentir aturdido. La amaba tanto como Bella. Para ella Nessie era mucho más que una simple sobrina: Rosalie se sentía, de cierto modo, como su madre. Estaba orgullosa de haber apoyado a Bella durante el embarazo, de haber impedido que le hagamos algo al bebé.

Siempre le estaría agradecido a mi hermana por eso. Siempre estaría en deuda con ella.

Además, el que Rosalie amara tanto a Nessie me concedía más momentos a solas con mi esposa y menos momentos "agradables" a Emmett, que bien merecido se lo tenía.

—También es la menos mimada de todas las semivampiras del mundo —replicó Rosalie—. Eso es lo bueno de ser única en su especie.

La sonrisa que le dedicó a Bella me confirmó que ya no sentía ningún tipo de rencor hacia ella, es más, que le quería. Que éramos una familia nuevamente.

Sin duda que Renesmee sería la semivampira más mimada del mundo. Tenía tres madres que la adoraban (Bella, Rosalie y Esme), un abuelo que sentía fascinación hacia todo lo concerniente a ella, una tía loca y caprichosa que sería su mejor amiga, dos tíos que la protegerían a costa de sus propias vidas, un padre que la amaría para siempre y que la vigilaría hasta que sea el momento en que ella forme su familia; además, también poseía un molesto can que se desviviría por ella y con él, toda su manada.

Nessie tenía asegurada una existencia totalmente feliz.

Alice puso la llave en la mano de Bella en un intento de recuperar su atención, y también de disfrutar un tiempo más de la cara de horror de ella. Bella le dedico una mirada de resignación y apretó la pieza de metal cuidadosamente entre sus níveos dedos. Por un momento tuve miedo de que la rompiera pero el autocontrol de Bella iba aún más allá de no haber matado a los excursionistas.

Sonreí al recordar que Bella nunca había sido normal.

—Vamos, vamos — canturreo Alice.

— ¿Está fuera? ─ chilló Bella.

—Algo así —replicó Alice, mientras la empujaba hacia el exterior.

—Disfruta de tu regalo —le dijo Rosalie—. Es de todos nosotros, de Esme especialmente.

— ¿No venís ninguno conmigo? — inquirió confusa.

—Te daremos la ocasión de que lo disfrutes a solas —replicó Rosalie—. Ya nos dirás qué te parece... más tarde.

"_No te preocupes hermanito, ¡mañana construimos una nueva!" _pensó Emmett mientras soltaba una exuberante carcajada anticipatoria.

Torcí el gesto y observe como Alice jalaba a Bella y esta última le sonreía con ganas. Eso fue bastante extraño. ¿Por qué Bella estaría sonriendo si detesta los regalos?

"_Hijo, por favor, cuiden de la cabaña" _rogó Esme recordando los desastres ocasionados por Rosalie y Emmett a sus antiguas creaciones. Le guiñe un ojo y me dispuse a seguir a mi hermana y a mi esposa por el bosque.

Tras cruzar el río seguimos a Alice en dirección norte. La noche era cerrada pero eso no dificultaba mi visión. Podía ver claramente a la razón de mi existencia corriendo delante de mí mientras sonreía.

¿Se puede ser más feliz? ¿Habrá existido alguien que haya tenido más de lo que yo tengo ahora? Lo dudo. Es más, estoy seguro de que no.

Al conocer a Bella mi mundo entero cambio. Nada tiene sentido sin ella. Y ahora, tenemos toda la eternidad para amarnos, para estar juntos, para ver crecer a nuestra hija y disfrutar de sus sonrisas. Mi familia, un propósito, sueños; todo eso me lo dio ella. Mi eterna soledad y melancolía se esfumaron junto a mis temores y mal humor. Ya nunca más estaré solo. Ella siempre sostendrá mi mano, y yo siempre veré en sus ojos el porque vale la pena existir.

Bella se detuvo mientras Alice daba media vuelta y se encaramaba con la soltura que la caracteriza sobre su espalda.

—No me ataques.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — susurró cuando Alice cubrió sus ojos con sus manos.

—Asegurándome de que no puedes ver nada.

—Puedo ocuparme de esto sin tanto teatro —ofrecí.

—Tú la dejarías hacer trampas. Cógela de la mano y condúcela hacia delante.

—Alice, yo...

—No fastidies, Bella. Vamos a hacer esto a mi manera.

Suspiré. Alice siempre hace todo tan complicado. Camine hasta situarme a un lado de Bella y tome su mano para guiarla.

—Son sólo unos segundos más, Bella. Después, se largará a maltratar a otro ─ le aseguré, jalé de ella para que siguiera caminando. Milagrosamente no protestó.

—Podías ser un poco más agradecido —me recriminó Alice—. Al fin y al cabo es tanto para ti como para ella.

Lo pensé por un momento. En eso ella tenía razón. Este obsequio lo disfrutaría tanto o más que ella.

—Eso es cierto. Gracias de nuevo, Alice.

—Vale, vale, está bien ─ ¿es que a todos se les había pegado la forma de hablar de ese perro? ─ Detente aquí. Vuélvela un poco hacia la derecha ─ obedecí ─. Sí, vale, así. Estupendo, ¿estás preparada? —chilló emocionada.

—Sí, lo estoy — aseguró.

Alice y yo liberamos a Bella para que viera el obsequio que mi familia había hecho para ella.

Era una cabaña hecha de piedra gris lavanda restaurada de tal manera que parecía pertenecer a la pequeña pradera en la que estábamos. La madreselva cubría una de las paredes, una celosía subiendo hasta llegar a cubrir las gruesas tejas de madera. Unas rosas tardías de verano florecían en un jardín del tamaño de un pañuelo bajo las oscuras ventanas profundamente incrustadas en la pared. Había un caminito de piedras planas que refulgían en la noche con un reflejo de color amatista. Conducía a la pintoresca puerta de madera en forma de arco.

Bella se quedo observándola sin denotar ninguna emoción, sin moverse siquiera. A Alice comenzó a entrarle los nervios ante su silencio. Se removió inquieta mientras revoloteaba cerca de Bella esperando su opinión.

"_¿Por qué esta tan callada, Edward? ¿Es que no le ha gustado? ¡Ayúdame!, ¡Di algo!"_

Negué con la cabeza. Debíamos dejar que ella decidiera sin presionarla para que aceptase. La duendecillo frunció el ceño ante mi negativa y se paro frente a Bella que solo era un par de centímetros más alta que ella.

— ¿Qué te parece? —inquirió Alice con voz suave.

Silencio.

—Esme pensó que nos gustaría tener un lugar para nosotros solos durante un tiempo, pero no quería que nos fuéramos demasiado lejos —murmuré para apoyar a mi hermana—. Y ya sabes que le encanta tener cualquier excusa para renovar cosas. Este sitio, tan pequeño, llevaba casi un siglo cayéndose a pedazos.

Silencio.

— ¿Te gusta? —la expresión del rostro antes animado de Alice se vino abajo—. Quiero decir que, si quieres, podemos arreglarla de otra manera completamente distinta. Emmett quería que le añadiéramos unos cientos de metros, con un segundo piso, columnas y una torre, pero Esme pensó que la casa te gustaría más si mantenía el mismo aspecto que se suponía debía tener —empezó a alzar la voz y a acelerarse—. Si estaba equivocada, podemos ponernos otra vez manos a la obra, no creo que nos llevara mucho...

— ¡Chist! — exclamó Bella.

Alice se mordió el labio por la preocupación (un gesto aprendido de Bella). Casi sentí pena por ella. Esta era la primera vez que Bella la castigaba con su silencio, yo entendía bien el sentimiento que la embargaba, era el mismo que se apoderaba de mí cada vez que ella se negaba a revelarme sus secretos, la razón de su ira o dolor. Pobre Alice.

— ¿Me estás regalando una casa por mi cumpleaños? —susurró al fin.

—Todos nosotros —le corregí—. Y no es más que una cabaña. Creo que la palabra «casa» implica algo más de espacio.

—No te metas con mi casa —me instó.

Alice sonrió a más no poder. Me pregunto en que punto su rostro se va a romper.

—Te gusta.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Te encanta? ─ insistió.

Bella asintió levemente con la cabeza.

No necesité a Jasper para sentir el regocijo de Alice. Parecía que emanaba de su cuerpo y llenaba todo el lugar.

— ¡No puedo esperar a contárselo a Esme!

— ¿Por qué no ha venido ella?

"_¡Ayúdame! ¿O prefieres que sea yo la que le explique porque no vinieron?"_

Sonreí. De esta tendría que salir solita.

Titubeo escabulléndose de su mirada.

—Bueno, ya sabes... Todos se acuerdan de cómo eres con los regalos. No querían presionarte mucho para que dijeras que te gustaba.

—Pero si me encanta de verdad. ¿Cómo podría no gustarme?

—A ellos sí que les va a gustar —le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo—. De cualquier modo tienes el armario hasta arriba. Úsalo con cabeza, y... creo que esto es todo.

— ¿No vas a entrar?

Apretó los labios para no reírse.

"_No necesito estar ahí para saber lo que va a pasar"_

Esto sin duda es el colmo. ¿Cuándo mi familia, en especial mi hermana consentida, se transformó en un grupo de fisgones?

Mire a Alice con gesto severo mientras apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula.

"_Esta bien, Edward. Es solo que la última vez "vi" que ella necesitaría ayuda, así que… ya sabes… quise asegurarme de que todo saldría bien. Me perdonas, ¿cierto?"_

Asentí imperceptiblemente.

Alice comenzó a retroceder alejándose de nosotros en dirección al bosque.

—Edward conoce bien todo esto. Ya me pasaré... más tarde. Llámame si no sabes cómo conjuntar la ropa. Jazz quiere ir de caza. Nos vemos.

Salió disparada entre los árboles.

"_Buena suerte, hermano"_

—Qué extraño. ¿De verdad soy tan mala? No tendrían que haberse quedado atrás. Ahora me siento culpable. Ni siquiera le he dado las gracias de forma adecuada. Vamos a volver, a decirle a Esme...

Bella, Bella, Bella. ¿Cómo es posible que no se haya dado cuenta?

—Bella, no seas tonta. Nadie piensa que seas tan irrazonable.

—Entonces, qué...

—Su otro regalo es que podamos tener un poco de tiempo para nosotros solos. Alice intentaba sugerirlo de forma sutil.

—Ah ─ musitó en un susurro apenas audible.

Mis músculos reconocieron la situación mientras la ponzoña nadaba en mi boca.

—Déjame que te enseñe lo que han hecho — le insté, tirando de su mano.

Cuando cruzamos la puerta de la cabaña sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba por el deseo. Aun no comprendo como ella no notó el temblor que se había apoderado de mí. Tuve la feroz necesidad de olvidar la casa y todo lo demás pero también quería que Bella disfrutara a tope su regalo. Así que, haciendo uso de mi agotado autocontrol, intente reprimirme y contenerme de saltar sobre ella para descubrir cada rincón de su nuevo cuerpo.

Ella estaba usando mi camisa aun. Lo que debilitó de forma importante mis defensas. Tener la seguridad de que debajo de la delgada tela su piel estaba cubierta solo por un desgarrado vestido de seda azul ahogó mi cuerpo en un frenético sentimiento lujurioso, en un deseo ligeramente saciado. Estaba hambriento de su cuerpo, el monstruo y yo por primera vez estábamos de acuerdo en algo: debí decirle a Esme que la cabaña fuera más pequeña…

Mi mente comenzó a nublarse mientras le explicaba a mi esposa los detalles de la casa. Al llegar a la habitación mis desobedientes manos la sostuvieron por la cintura pero ella no dio señal alguna de desearme, al menos no en esos momentos, lo que me decepcionó. Generalmente era yo quién debía apartarla pero ahora, cuando sus hormonas no trabajaban en su mente me rechazaba inconcientemente. ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de la corriente eléctrica que emanaba de mi cuerpo? ¿No notaba que mi piel había subido considerablemente de temperatura? ¿Qué mi respiración era ahora un jadeo?

Trague saliva para deshacer el nudo de mi garganta. No podía pronunciar palabra alguna mientras obstruyera mi respiración. Juro que desee besar su cuello y probar su cuerpo en ese mismo momento. Anhelé que se diera cuenta, que los recuerdos de la gigantesca cama blanca tuvieran algún efecto en ella.

—El armario está detrás de esas puertas dobles. Te lo aviso... es más grande que esta habitación –le dije mientras soltaba una risita nerviosa.

Pero ella se volteó súbitamente hacia mí. Rodeó mi cuello con sus níveos brazos mientras enredaba sus dedos entre mis cabellos y acercaba mi rostro al suyo.

—Le vamos a decir a Alice que salí disparada a ver los vestidos y también que me pasé horas jugando a probármelo todo. Mentiremos.

Le sonreí mientras mi cuerpo se estremecía ante la expectativa. El deseo nubló mis ojos y no pude más que tomarla con fiereza y besarla sin reparos, sin contenerme, nunca más.

Mi lengua acaricio su boca reconociéndola a pesar de todo. La soldé a mi cuerpo para que notara mi erección y la sentí estremecerse ante el contacto. Mis dedos repasaron su espalda una y otra vez. Sus uñas se incrustaban en mis hombros provocando temblores en mi ya inestable cuerpo. Con la yema de los dedos acaricie su rostro, su cuello, sus hombros, sus pechos bajo mi camisa.

La oí gemir levemente en mi boca. Una sonrisa tonta se dibujo en mi rostro al oírla gemir para mí. Eso y su respiración entrecortada sonaban como música ante mis oídos.

En ese momento vi que la camisa me molestaba. Con un movimiento la quite del camino de mi boca que había abandonado los labios de mi amada para recorrer su cuerpo. Bese su mejilla, seguí su clavícula hasta la base de su garganta, lamí sus hombros disfrutando de sus gemidos y jadeos. Bese y lamí sus pechos uno a uno mientras acariciaba sus piernas.

Ella gimió bajo mis manos encorvando la espalda para mí. Liberé sus piernas para acariciar sus pechos, sus pezones endurecidos por el deseo que, pude sentir, dominaba su cuerpo.

Su respiración se aceleró hasta convertirse en un frenético jadeo. La sostuve con uno de mis brazos cuando comenzó a temblar sin embargo, yo no pude dejar de degustar su cuerpo. Continué besando su abdomen, lamiendo, mordisqueando todo a mi paso.

La sentí tensarse cuando me arrodille frente a ella y comencé a besar su sexo. La sujete de las caderas con ambos manos para evitar que se alejara. Su sabor no había cambiado. Seguía siendo ese elixir dulce que me enloquecía.

Puso sus manos en mis hombros mientras murmuraba mi nombre. Levante la cabeza para mirar sus ojos que mantenía fuertemente cerrados. Acaricie sus muslos suavemente mientras me llenaba de la nueva fragancia de su cuerpo. Ya no solo eran fresias y lavanda, ahora otra esencia embriagadora se había mezclado con las primeras: almendras. Si, esa era. Por un momento me pregunte que hubiera ocurrido si este olor lo hubiera poseído como humana. Me tense al descubrir que no habría sido capáz de controlarme. Ahora su esencia carecía del característico calor sanguíneo que poseen los humanos, por eso es indefensa; pero, si además de percibir este olor escuchara los latidos de su corazón o la alocada carrera de su sangre por sus venas ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido? Una mesa rota no habría sido suficiente para mantenerme en mis cabales.

Claro que ahora nada de eso importa. Cada célula de mi cuerpo la reclamaba, me exigían que entre en ella pero yo necesitaba reconocer cada centímetro de su nuevo cuerpo, lentamente.

─ Edw...ard

La observe algo atontado ante su llamado que sonó varias octavas por sobre lo normal. Sus pensamientos ocultos eran claramente visibles en su rostro: deseo, necesidad, súplica y amor.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─ dije con voz suave, aunque el tono no fue el que deseaba debido al estado en el que me encontraba.

─ Por favor…

Sus ojos eran negros como la noche pero brillaban como el mismo sol, porque Bella es mi sol. Un sol que sabe claramente como manipularme, al parecer.

Al ver sus ojos suplicantes mi autocontrol cayó al suelo. Mi miembro erecto vibro con impaciencia. Yo no podía esperar más. ¿Por qué siempre me exigía a mi mismo fuera de mis límites? Ya no había necesidad y aún así, aquí estaba, alargando el momento previo como un masoquista.

Me erguí con una sonrisa en el rostro. Bella me lanzó una mirada especulativa mientras se mordía el labio inferior. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Como amaba ese gesto!

La tomé velozmente alzándola en mis brazos apoyando su espalda contra la pared. Ella ronroneó complacida mientras me besaba ferozmente. Alzó sus piernas y las enroscó alrededor de mis caderas mientras lanzaba suspiros en mi boca.

Mis fuerzas menguaron considerablemente cuando sus uñas arañaron mis espalda fuertemente. De seguro eso dejaría una marca pero en ese momento, cuando mi razón yacía en cualquier otra parte menos aquí, sentí un placer desconocido provocado por el dolor de la carne.

Me negué a seguir perdiendo el tiempo por lo que me separé levemente de su cuerpo, acerqué mi erección a su entrada y la penetré completamente en una sola embestida. Bella gritó por la sorpresa y se quedó mirándome con los ojos abiertos como platos, ni siquiera estaba respirando; en cambio, yo jadeaba al percibir como su interior se distendía para acogerme, como el calor del cuerpo de Bella aumentaba a la par del mío.

Me retiré lentamente para embestirla de nuevo. Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras gemía sensualmente y se mecía sobre mi erección. El calor de mi cuerpo siguió aumentando hasta ponerme casi frenético. Ella tomo mi cabeza y la acercó para besarme los parpados, las mejillas, la comisura de mi boca, el mentón… pero nunca la boca ¡¿Es qué acaso esperaba que soportara tanto? Atrape sus labios y los mordí mientras seguía penetrándola.

Caímos al suelo pero no nos quejamos. Bella susurró en un momento algo sobre que era de mala educación despreciar la gran cama blanca pero yo creo que entera se ve mejor que destrozada. Además, el suelo era tanto o más suave que la cama (sugerencia de Alice, ¡para variar!).

Pude sentir en un instante como sus dedos repasaban mi rostro una y otra vez. Me tensé al entender que ella no me conocía, que era un desconocido el que se enredaba entre sus piernas y le hacía el amor. Claro que yo tampoco conocía a esa mujer de piel dura como el mármol, sin embargo, sabía que era ella, los temblores de mi cuerpo me lo recordaban, la electricidad que atravesaba mi piel mientras me estremecía, igual que en aquellas noches que velaba sus sueños y anhelaba este momento. El momento en el que la oiría gemir ante mis caricias, llamándome, pidiendo más.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sus gritos subieron de tono, aumente la velocidad de mis embestidas y lamí sus hombros mientras sentía como el placer propio del orgasmo consumía mis sentidos.

Gritamos a la vez mientras ambos nos descargábamos en el otro. Bella me miro intensamente y me sonrió. Se veía tan hermosa, así, con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo y el cabello alborotado cayendo sobre sus hombros y sus pechos. La bese de nuevo dejándome absorber por toda esta felicidad que se desbordaba de mi cuerpo, ya que no cabía tanta en mi interior, y acaricie su costado rozando con el pulgar sus senos, ella jadeó en mi boca a lo que mi cuerpo respondió endureciéndose otra vez.

La noche se pasó rápidamente entre besos y orgasmos. Cuando el cielo se volvió gris una alondra comenzó a cantar dulcemente armonizando con los suspiros y gritos de Bella.

— ¿Lo echas de menos? — me preguntó cuando terminó de cantar.

— ¿Echar de menos, qué? —murmuré.

—Todo eso: el calor, la piel blanda, el olor sabroso... Yo nada añoro, pero me estaba preguntando si no te entristecería a ti el haberlo perdido.

Me eché a reír ante su absurda suposición.

—Sería difícil encontrar a alguien menos triste que yo en estos momentos. Te diría que es casi imposible. No hay mucha gente que consiga todo lo que desea, además de otras cosas con las que ni siquiera había soñado, y encima en el mismo día.

— ¿Estás evitando la cuestión? ─ inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

Puse mi mano en su mejilla mientras susurraba.

—Eres cálida ─ permití a mis dedos descender lentamente por su mandíbula hasta la garganta y luego sobre sus pechos hasta su cintura ─, eres suave. Y en cuanto al olor, bueno, yo no diría que lo echo de menos. ¿Recuerdas el olor de aquellos excursionistas cuando salimos de caza?

Ella arrugó la nariz graciosamente.

—Estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no recordarlo.

—Imagínate besando eso.

Su rostro reflejó una mueca de real dolor físico.

—Oh.

—Precisamente. Así que la respuesta es no. Estoy lleno de alegría, porque no echo nada de menos. Nadie tiene más que yo ahora.

La besé antes de que pudiera contradecirme y la sentí derretirse ante mis caricias, así como yo me derretía ante sus besos y el sabor de su boca.

Ahí, sobre su cuerpo, dentro de ella, era el lugar en el que yo tenía la posibilidad de tocar el cielo. Ya había conocido el infierno al estar lejos de ella y ahora ella misma me abría las puertas al paraíso. Yo no merecía tanto.

─ Edward ─ musitó.

─ Dime ─

— ¿Cuánto durará todo esto? Quiero decir, Carlisle y Esme, Em y Rose, Alice y Jasper... no se pasan el día encerrados en sus habitaciones. Tienen una vida pública, vestidos todo el tiempo — se acercó más a mí mientras hablaba dejando claro a que se refería ─ ¿Es que esta... ansia se acaba alguna vez?

Lo medité durante un momento para elegir las palabras adecuadas.

—Eso es difícil de decir. Todo el mundo es distinto y, bueno, tú eres de lejos la más diferente de todos. El vampiro neonato promedio está demasiado obsesionado con la sed para notar alguna otra cosa durante un tiempo. Esto no parece aplicarse a ti. Volviendo a ese vampiro medio, después del primer año, aparecen otras necesidades. En realidad, ni la sed ni cualquier otro deseo desaparecen. Es simplemente cuestión de aprender a equilibrarlos, a priorizarlos y manejarlos...

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Sonreí ante su impaciencia mientras seguía penetrándola suavemente.

—Los peores fueron Rosalie y Emmett. Me llevó una década larga poder soportar acercarme a ellos a menos de un radio de dos kilómetros. Incluso Carlisle y Esme tenían dificultades para digerirlo. De hecho, expulsaban a la pareja feliz de vez en cuando. Esme les construyó una casa también. Era más grande que ésta, ya que Esme sabía lo que le gusta a Rose igual que ha adivinado lo que tú preferirías…

Hice una mueca al pensar en todas las casas que mis hermanos habían destruido y que, de seguro, destruirían en un futuro cercano. Era una suerte que, gracias a Alice, el dinero alcanzará.

—Así que... ¿unos diez años, entonces?, ¿Después todo el mundo se vuelve normal? ¿Como son ahora?

Sonreí intentando no carcajearme cuando dijo "normal", al parecer Bella aun no entendía que nosotros estábamos bastante lejos de ser normales.

—Bueno, no estoy seguro de lo que consideras normal. Tú has visto a mi familia desenvolverse en una vida que casi podríamos considerar humana, pero te has pasado las noches durmiendo — le guiñé un ojo —. Cuando no tienes que dormir hay una cantidad tremenda de tiempo disponible, lo cual hace bastante fácil... equilibrar tus intereses. Existe un motivo por el cual yo soy el mejor músico de la familia, o por el cual, aparte de Carlisle, soy el que más libros ha leído, o por el que puedo hablar con fluidez la mayoría de los idiomas. Puede que Emmett te haya hecho creer que soy un sabelotodo porque leo la mente, pero la verdad es que he tenido más tiempo libre que el resto.

No echamos a reír a la vez lo que provocó que mis embestidas fueran más profundas y que Bella lanzara un grito ahogado por la impresión.

Después de eso ya no pude hablar más. Un frenesí inesperado se apoderó de mí y no pude más que embestirla violentamente mientras Bella me besaba con pasión.

_Que esten bien! Pronto subiré el siguiente cap!_


End file.
